


Roommates

by marmar97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmar97/pseuds/marmar97
Summary: Sasha is going to college and she meets her new roommates for the first time. ^.^





	1. Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just starting out so I hope you all enjoy. I love writing ^.^

It was freshmen year and Sasha was so excited to go see her new dorm and dorm mates. She hoped they liked food as much as she did. She was always eating and it surprised her she wasn't fat already.

She looked down at the map she held of the campus. A bubbly small blonde gave it to her when she entered. She walked up to the 104th dorm and took a deep breath.

"Ok Sasha, first impressions are important. Don't fuck this up."

She adjusted her pack and luggage and opened the door. As she stepped through the door and her luggage wheel caught which sent her flying over.

"Ah shit.." At the sound of her voice a tall brunette with glasses comes from another room.

"Ya, the door has a snag in it, did it to me too. My names Hanji let me help ya"

"Thank you, I'm Sasha."

"That's cute." Hanji helps Sasha and they walk to the living room. It's a spacious room with neutral colors. Sasha admired the bage walls and leather furniture. She loved the atmosphere of warmth that eminated with the room.

"Rooms are this way, me and you can share cause we are the only girls here."

"Wait, how many people are living here?" Sasha got nervous at the thought of too many guys in the house. She never had a good past with her ex who was abusive so she tended to avoid men.

"Hmmm... Well there's Jean, Marco, Connie, Levi, and Eren. So 5 guys."

"Wonderful...." Sasha looked down and thought of a plan to be at the house as little as possible. A memory popped in her head and she cringed as she tried to focus on the present.

"You Ok?" Hanji was in her face studying her.

" Oh, I'm ok. Just those curtains. They don't go with the room." Hanji narrowed her gaze then looked at the black curtains.

"I suppose a light brown would be better.." She began looking at the rest of the room and muttered ideas to herself. Sasha noticed Hanji studied everything she came in contact with.

"So, our roommates are where?" Sasha didn't want to run onto anyone unexpected or intentional so she tried to get more info on the guys living here.

"Hmmm, oh they aren't here yet, I just happen to know stuff that's why I knew there names. Let me show you our room. We have the biggest and there are 3 rooms 2 bathrooms and a kitchen and living room. It's spacious so we could have some people over to party if we wanted and as long as we keep the place in shape we should be good." Hanji talked all the way to the room and when she opened the door Sasha was impressed. Half the room was already strewn with clothes and luggage while the other half was neat and untouched. "I took a side already if you don't mind Hanji plopped down on a bed.

"No, it's ok, I actually prefer the right side so it works. My other luggage should be coming with the campus security." Sasha placed her things beside her bed and started going through them. Placing clothes in the dresser provided and started decorating her side. She hummed and smiled loving the bright colors against the plain walls. She was very creative and fun loving but didn't show it much. In fact she tried not to show people how she really was to protect herself. At the thought she stopped humming and dug in her bag for a granola bar. Hanji watching her cocked her head.

"That was a pretty hum, why did you stop? You looked so relaxed and now your tense."

"Very perceptive aren't you." Sasha sighed and smiled at her roommate. "Just thinking is all. It's a lot to take in." Hanji nodded and seemed to except the answer Sasha provided.

"Yup, but it's all so exciting! Hey, if the boys are cute I call dibs on the hottest one. "Hanji winks and laughs. 

Sasha smiles, "Deal" she had no intent on dating anyone anytime soon anyway so it didn't matter what Hanji had said.

They both talked a bit more and when they heard a thud they laughed.

"See, gets ya every time. Let's go see who it is!" Hanji hopped up and took Sasha arm dragging her too.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Sasha laughed at Hanjis excitement, in truth she just wanted to stay in the room but knew it would be rude on the first day not to make some effort to say hi. After all she was raised with manners. 

As they entered the room a slender young man with freckles looked up and sheepishly smiled. "Door has a snag in it." Hanji laughed and helped him up. "Names Marco, I'm going to be a law major."

He seemed nice enough, though distance would still be there. Looking up Sasha jumped a little as she seen a short black haired guy in the doorway. He was observing the room and everyone in it.

"This place seems clean enough." He stepped through and lifted his bags. He moved around everyone and headed towards the living room and presumably the rooms.

Hanji stared after him completely forgetting Marco and glances at me. She had a gleam in her eyes and Sasha knew what she was thinking. She nodded and went to close the door. "Im going back to the room" she told Hanji and Marco. 

"Can you show me where that is?" Marco looked at her and Sasha nodded.

Hahji grabbed a bag and tossed it to Sasha while picking up another one. Marco grabbed his luggage case and followed the girls down the hall. Hanji pointed to 2 bed rooms opposite of there room.

"Pick one of those this is our room."she stated as she sets the bag down. "I'm going to see if the new guy has a name." She cheesed and looked in the one open door.

"I guess this rooms ok." Marco draggs his things in the room the other guy went in. Sasha alone in the hall decides to go back to her room.

"Well freckles seems decent and the dark haired guy shouldn't be a problem."she pulls out more things to place.

15 minutes later she hears knocking and then a thud. "Someone needs to call in about that snag.." She gets up and heads out to see the next victim of the door and comes to an argument.

"Well, you shouldn't have pushed me!" A short bald guy says to a bigger sandy 2-toned guy who has a longer looking face.

"Don't knock then if we are supposed to live here!" Sasha then sees another guy standing behind them more agitated than anything.

"Come on horseface! Your blocking the path!" A brunette that looks like a child says. The second guy gets up and grabs the irritated one.

"Listen here shithead, dont call me horseface or im gonna beat the shit out of you."The smaller shaved guy on the floor is up now and moves his things as he looks at me.

"Sorry bout them. I'm Connie, the big guy is Jean and that's Eren he's threatening." Sasha didn't know what to make of them. She was surprised that she had no words but it seemed to not matter. The boys seemed caught in there own drama.

"Connie, get your damn brother before I beat him." Jean shoved Eren over to Connie. He was laughing as Connie caught him.

Jean walked in with his stuff brooding and looked at Sasha. "Sorry, I'm irritated cause of him." he nods to Eren. "Names Jean, I'm here on a football scholarship and plan to play in the big leagues." He held out a hand.

"Sasha, art major." She shook his hand and pointed down towards the hall. "Rooms are that way." She picked up a bag and showed the guys the way. Behind her she heard them talking and tuned it out. She still had things of her own to do and couldn't waste time eaves dropping. She set the bag by one of the doors and turned around. "These 2 rooms are for you guys, 2 guys are already in one of them so you'll have to split up, or share"

Hanji peaked out and looked at the 3 guys in the hall. She nodded and went back to doing whatever she was doing. Marco walked out of the room hanji and the dark haired guy were in.

"Hey" he greeted everyone with a friendly smile and started talking to the guys. 

As they decided who went where Sasha stepped in her room. All her roommates were here. She didn't know how she would handle all the people but she would manage. She grabbed her map and studied the campus layout. She mapped her classes and got all her things organized. Jean poked his head in and looked around.

"Um.. yes?" Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"Campus people here with the rest of our things if you want your shit." He walked away and Sasha sighed. She didn't have much but she also had valuable things so she hurried to grab her bags before someone mistook them for theirs. 

"I told you this would be fun!" Connie had on a goofy hat that had bells and wild stripped colors. Sasha giggled as he went dancing around the living room. He was a class clown she could tell.

Hanji came up behind her and Sasha jumped. "Sasha, that hottie is named Levi, and he is going to be a lawyer. Ugh, my guy. Can you see it now? I'm gonna be a crime investigator." She swooned a bit more and went to get her things. Levi walked past her and nodded as he grabbed 2 black bags and went back to his room. Sasha watched the group a bit more and decided it wouldn't be that bad. Levi wasn't an issue, Hanji was cool, Marco didn't talk much and Jean was.. Well, she couldn't read him that well yet. Connie was ok, she liked he was eccentric, she could relate and get along with him. His brother was more serious looking tho.

She grabbed her 3 bags and smiled walking to her room. She continued to put away things for the next 2 hours. By then it was around 1 so she set up a bag for the morning classes and changed into workout clothes. She may eat alot but just started working out. She loved how she could eat more after a hard workout and how her muscled could stretch and breathe. She always felt renewed.

As she headed out to the living room Jean was already there tying his shoes. He looked up and seen Sasha in workout gear. "Wanna jog to the campus gym with me?"

Sasha was planning on a jog but didn't plan on having a person with her. She didn't want to be rude so she nodded. "I guess." she started to stretch and warm up while Jean did the same. Without thinking her gaze wandered. He was built like a football player. Jeans broad shoulders and muscular figure. Sasha snapped back when she realized what she was doing. Standing she took a potatoe from her workout bag and started to eat it.

Jean laughed, "Well potatoe girl you might wanna hurry im done stretching." Sasha nodded and wrapped her potatoe up and put it back in her workout bag.

As they ran Sasha began to relax. She decided she couldn't blame all guys for what her ex had done but the pain still hurt. She would stay cautious of guys but she would try to be friends with them. Her dorm mates were a good start. As they got closer to the gym Sasha started to run out of breath, running was her least favorite activity. She would much rather lift weights and do yoga.

Jean was a few feet ahead of her and she noticed he slowed down and matched her pace. "Hey, we're almost there, breath in with your nose and don't hold your mouth open." She followed his instructions and found it was a bit easier to run this way. "Now think heal toe heal toe and take long strides." Again Sasha followed Jeans instructions and picked up speed. She grinned and began to run faster as she caught her second wind.

They made it to the gym and Sasha began to laugh, "That was so fun!" Sasha looked at Jean who was breathing a little heavy too. 

"Ya, your a good runner when I showed you how." He grinned at Sasha. "Come on let's go inside." For the next 2 hours Sasha worked out with Jean. He showed her techniques and how to determine weight. On their way back Sasha was ok with being friends with Jean. He wasn't as bad as he seemed. In fact he was really sweet, he just acted like a tough guy.

"There's horseface." Eren grinned when they walked in the door. Everyone was in the living room and Sasha seen alcohol bottles on the table.

"What's all this? " she asked curiously. Hanji winks at me.

"Truth or truth, drunk addition. We need to get to know each other so I figured why not."

"It's not even 5 o'clock 4 eyes and you want us to drink? You know how many calories are on alcohol?!" Jean looked horrified.

Hanji rolled her eyes ignoring the name calling. "Come on fitness junkie, live a little."

Jean grumbled and stormed off saying he was gonna shower. Sasha looked at the group and found that everyone was looking at her. Hanji had a mischievous grin. "Well you look sexy dontcha. Have fun working out, or did you happen to do an alternative exercise?" At first Sasha didn't get it, then her face turned beat red.

"Hanji! Why would you say that?! No.." Sasha looked away. Most of the guys smirked but didnt say anything. "I'm going to shower" Sasha heads down the hall to her room and grabs a towel and clothes. She heads to the end bathroom and opens the door.

"Woah!" Jean jumps back. He's in his boxers and Sasha could see just how ripped he was. His arms were well defined and it extended to his chest. Sasha felt her jaw slacken and her gaze moved down. She was a sucker for a six pack and Jean definitely delivered on that. His waist had a v-line and her eyes unwillingly lowered wanting to see more.

Realising what she was doing Sasha snapped out of it turning a deep red. "Im...im so sorry... I thought "

"Listen potatoe girl." Jean smirked and leaned forward in the door. "Im flattered Your eye fucking me but I need to shower, so you got 2 options. Either join me, or sadly go to the other bathroom." Jeans eyes seamed to twinkle.

Still red Sasha looked away. "I'm going to the other one." She hurried down the hall and to the second bathroom. Slamming the door she let out a sigh and sank to the floor. It had been 7 months being out of a relationship and even longer without sex. She knew she had hormones flying around because of college excitement so she brushed it off.

"Come on Sasha, no guys remember. No guys, no hurt, no pain. Simple." So why couldn't she get Jean out of her head?

As she let the hot water wash away her stress and ease her mind she decided to stay away from Jean altogether. She knew Hanji would want a very good reason why she was dodging the game but knew it wouldn't be long before she got over it. Sasha got her towel, dried off, and got dressed. She regretted her clothing choice of a fleece robe, tank top, and short night shorts.

She grabbed her things and headed to her room. On the way she made sure Jean wasn't around. She made it safely to her room and she let a released sigh escape her lips.

"Made it." She opened the door and nearly dropped her things. Jean was laying on her bed with a book in his hands. He was in shorts and didn't have a shirt on. His abs seemed to scream for attention and Sasha turned red. Was she ever going to NOT turn into a tomatoe?

Jean looked over and grinned. "Well miss Sasha, your quit the artist aren't ya."

The way he said her name made a shiver run down her back in a way she knew would get her in trouble. She took a steady breath and slowly went to put her things away.

"It's a compliment miss glutton." He put the book down and sat up. 

Sasha could see he was watching her from the corner of her eye. She was on high alert but seeing him made her feel... weird. She turned and started to organize her dresser. A moment later her hair stood on ends. Jean was right behind her.

"I get feeling your trying to avoid me." He whispered in her ear and she jumped.

"Ok, I need to get some sleep so if you could go out to the others that would be great." Sasha spun and ducked away from Jean as she headed to the door. Before she took 2 steps her hand was caught and she was pulled back.

"Listen, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. Im just messing with you. Please don't get mad." Jean seemed genuine but then again Sasha knew how deceiving people can be.

"I need to get some sleep." Sasha pulled her arm back and Jean let go. He frowned but headed to the door, before he left he turned and seemed to study Sasha. She squirmed under his gaze but didn't budge from her position.

"Ya, night Sasha." With that jean walked out of the room.


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean tells his view as he tries to make a move on Sasha. Let's say it isn't very pretty.

Jean walked out of the room and down the hall to the living room. His new roommates looked up and he notices half the bottles were empty. He turned to the girl named Hanji.

"Sasha is turning in for the night and so am I, try and keep it down, I'm not a morning person and lack of sleep doesn't help." He didn't give them a chance to talk when he turned and went to his room. He didn't look at the door Sasha was behind because if he did he would just go and demand what her problem was.

Jean laid on his bed and tried not to think about Sasha. He did think she was cute and as a bit of a player he couldn't help but make some kind of move. But she ignored them. She was either playing hard to get or really wasn't interested in him, Jean thought.

"Maybe going up behind her wasn't a good idea, she may think I'm a creep now." Jean considered his chances of redemption. He yawned and decided he could still get Sasha to like him. He turned over and closed his eyes. The image of Sasha popped in his head. Her night outfit showed her figure off and had teased his eyes. He thought she looked good working out too. She seemed at ease. Jean yawned again and drifted off to sleep. 

The next day jean rolls out of bed to a wonderful smell. "Mmm, what is that?" He gets up and pulls on a shirt. He was half awake so he followed his nose to the smell.

Heading to the kitchen he hears music, it's classic rock and he nods along to Alice cooper. As he enters he sees Sasha in a t shirt and shorts. She dances and sings along while flipping a pancake. 

"That's adorable, is this going to be an every morning thing?" Jean leaned in the doorway and smiled. Sasha jumped and almost dropped the food she had. 

"Wha... um, I was just hungry and wanted to make food for everyone." Sasha wide eyes sparkled as Jean got lost in them.

" And what exactly is that?" Jean heads over to the coffee pot after grabbing a cup. He pours out the black liquid and gulps it down. 

"Ew, black coffee?! And I made chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs, and coffee. " Sasha poured more batter in the pan then went to turn down her music. 

"Black coffee wakes me up better, but I'm thinking seeing you all bouncy does the trick too. " Jean smirked and poured another cup.

Sasha turned pinkish and looked away, Jean thought it was cute. As he watched her finish the food he decided to try to make a move. He placed the cup down and walked over beside Sasha. She glanced still blushing but not saying anything. 

"Mind if I help?" Jean slid his arm around Sashas waist and moved her over so he was the one making the food.

Sasha jumped and pulled away from him. "What are you doing?!" She yelled and looked like a caged animal. 

"Um.. making food? Helping? Breathing?" Jean was confused. He didn't mean to anger her, he didn't think putting his arm around her would make her like this. 

"Well you could have just asked me to move! You didn't need to touch me.." Sasha was definately a caged animal. She seamed scared of him and made sure she stayed out of reach.

"Well don't yell at me for it! If I would have known you would be like this about it I wouldn't have even woke up!" Jean was yelling now. Why was she scared? It's not like he did anything bad to her. She was over reacting.

"Then go back to bed muscle head! Or better yet I don't make food anymore!" Sasha looked like she was close to tears.

Jean heard doors open from the bedrooms and knew the others were awake. He was getting too agitated to bother thinking about it tho. "So instead of saying 'Hey, boundaries' you threaten to starve me?!"

"I'm not your fucking slave! Make your own damn food now! Oh and before you try anything else... Jean! I have fucking boundaries! Don't touch me!!" Sasha stormed off passing by everyone in the process.

Hanji was the closest and she stared me down. Her icey glare sent goose bumps up his arms. "What the fuck did you do to her.."

"Listen here, I didn't do shit to her but touch her waist so I was the one making food! It's not like i grabbed her to fuck her!" Jean was getting beyond pissed now. "I'm going for a run.." He shoves past Eren and Connie who tried to stop him. He went to his room and grabbed workout gear.

Connie walked in with Eren. "Come on man. What's gotten into you?"

"Ya, Jean you normally work faster at pissing people off." Eren looked at him darkly. 

"Listen, not everything is about your sister ok.." Jean hated how Eren made everything about his sister. Jean went out with Mikasa and fucked her, but she broke it off with him. Eren always blamed Jean tho. Connie didn't get in the middle so he didn't exactly know how he felt. 

Shoving past them Jean left and headed to the campus gym. He needed to let off steam. He entered through the doors and headed to the weights. He could always clear his head when he worked out. It centered him. Thats why he loved football too. Running around the field, slamming into people and taking them down. He lived for the excitement of it all.

After an hour he decided to hit the showers. It was around 10:00 and he could feel his stomach begin to eat it's self. He never ate breakfast so he was pretty hungry. And the food Sasha made did look good. Jean showered and headed to the cafe close by. After deciding on a small coffee black, and a ham and spinach panini he decided to head back to the dorms.

He still had a few beads of sweat on his face, but it didn't bother him. His cold shower was just to rinse off. He would take a real shower when he was back. While he walked Jean finished his food. "Mmm, that was good. Now I need to shower and head to class. Let's see.. I think I had calculus first. Great.. my least favorite subject."

As he opened the door he heard the others in the living room. He walked in and seen Hanji, Marco, and Connie. Hanji seemed irritated when she looked at him. "What, here to yell some more?" Hanji was definitely mad.

"Listen, I'm sorry.. where is she?" Jean didn't know what possessed him to ask. It just slipped out.

"In her room getting ready, we have a classes in an hour." Connie stated before Hanji could say anything.

"As do I. I'm going to say sorry." He started walking when Connie interrupted him.

"Hey man, I don't know, your still pretty steamed and Sasha looked like she ws gonna cry. Give it a few before you talk to her. Connie had a point. 

"Or just don't talk ever again" Hanji had to add her bull shit too. But Jean knew she was looking out for her friend. At least... He thought they were friends.

"Ok Connie, I'll let it go for now." Jean went to shower and get ready. He had a class too and couldn't be late.

When Jean got out he had 15 minutes to get to class. 11:00 was perfect for him to wake up, work out, and head off. High school started too early in his opinion.

"Yeah, I'm ok, can we hurry and get to class?" Sashas voice carried down the hall. Jean shook his head and went to get his bag from his room. As he walked back out to the living room everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Hey Jean, where you headed?" Connie smiled as Jean came up.

"Calculus, my least favorite class."Jean laughed. He heard Sasha make a small noise but ignored it.

"Cool, I have Bio." Connie started to head out and Jean followed along with the others. As they walked everyone was talking about their majors. Sasha was in art, Hanji was in crime, Levi was going to be a lawyer, Marco a cop, and Connie and Eren were both going to be therapist's.

As they got to the class buildings everyone broke away. Jean said bye to Connie and headed towards his class. He noticed Sasha was behind him and slowed a bit. In turn she slowed and he realised she was avoiding being near him. He closed his eyes and screamed internally.

Jean came up to the door and walked in. He took the first open seat and it was in the back. This class was so packed. There was only one seat left and it was beside him. Sasha walked over and sat down. She didn't look at him as she got out supplies. 

"Hey, I'm sorry about this morning. I just.." The bell rang and a tall blonde haired instructor came in. He sniffed the air and nodded.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. M, it stands for Mike." The professor looked around. "I guess your an ok group of kids." He went to the board and started teaching. 

Beside me Sasha was furiously writing down everything. I shrugged and jotted down a few important details and doodle in my book. When class is done Sasha had 10 pages of notes and I had maybe 2.

"Hey, why did you write everything? Most of it wasn't even important." Jean asked Sasha as they got up and headed out the door.

Sasha reluctantly looked at him and smiled nervously. "Well, I don't think it's important either to be honest. I do it so i can make sure i get everything. I also record the whole lesson." She holds up a small silver recorder.

"Woah! I didn't see you grab that." Jean was impressed with her thorough note skills. "Your that dedicated to calculis?"

"It's my favorite subject. But I do this for all my classes." Sasha seemed to be more relaxed as they talked.

They walked outside and had to split up for their next class. Jean thought about Sasha the rest of the day. He found it annoying he couldn't get her off his mind. Why her? Was it the hard to get that made him want her? Or did he actually have feeling towards her?

He didn't know what to do if it was that. His parents were always fighting and never supported him. So he did other things to get attention. In school he started fights, smoked, tried drugs, anything to get his parents attention.

After the principle talked to him one day after he dunked a kids head in a toilet, he started to change. He was introduced to football and it changed his life for the better. Girls fell head over heals for him so he got attention from sleeping with them. When college was presented he focused on what he wanted. Thats when he got in on a football scholarship and wanted to play pro.

Jean headed back to the dorm after a long day. It was around 5:30, so he planned on studying. The football season hadn't started yet so he wasn't too busy. He walked in the house and threw his things on the couch.

"Oi! We ain't your fucking slaves, take your shit to your room and keep the place clean!" The short guy yelled.

"Sorry Levi, I didn't realise you were my boss.." Jean walked around and plopped on the couch by his things.

"I am not going to tell you again, get your shit off the couch or I'm going to do it for you.." Levi stood and glared at Jean. 

Sasha walked in and seen the 2 "Oh! Jean, I meant to tell you that we would study in my room, not the living room." She skipped over and grabbed Jeans bags.

"Hey!" Jean jumped up and was about to grab his stuff back when he remembered this morning. 

"Come on Jean, you said you needed help, sorry Levi, Jean wont do this again." Sasha smiled and walked towards her room.

"Humpff.. your lucky." Levi went to sit back down. "Don't make the place a mess again or ill make you clean it top to bnottom."

"You don't scare me.." Jean turned and walked after Sasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next chapter is on progress. So it will be up in about a week. Thanks for supporting me guys ^.^


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean feels out Sashas reactions and it's very interesting. ;)

     Sasha didn't know why she did what she did, but it was too late now. She took Jeans bag and walked to her room. Levi had yelled at her too when she threw her stuff on the floor.

    She entered her room, Hanji wasn't home yet so she had her guard up when Jean walked in. She made sure to watch him and not turn her back. She set his stuff by her bed 

    "Whats up with captain clean freak?" Jean looked around the room and then at Sasha. 

    "He just likes things to be neat." Sasha sat down and started drawing in her sketchbook. Jean walked over and she tensed up as he sat beside her.

     "That is really good." Jean complimented her. The design she had down was one of a dove flying over a wheat field on a sunny day. The trees had blooms on them and she had the wheat blowing in the wind. It was a fairly complicated design.

     "Thank you." Sasha never did like her drawings but this one was different. She loved the layout and the simplicity feel of it. It calmed her and helped her focus when she worked on it.

    "So, why did you help me?"  Jean asked. 

    "I don't know honestly." Sasha said absent mindedly. She continued to detail her picture.

    Jean leaned in closer and Sasha could feel her hair stand on ends. Before she could stand up or move Jean backed off. "Ok, so now I know." He seemed confident as he stood and grabbed his bag. 

     "Know what?" Sasha didn't understand him at all, but she was curious.

     "Well, I was a dick earlier, so I decided if I'm gonna be a good roommate and hopefully friend, then I need to know distance." Jean smiled at her and walked to the door. 

   Sasha looked after him stunned. "Wha?.. wait!" She jumped up without realising what she was doing. Jean stopped and looked back.

   "Yes?" Jean raised an eyebrow and Sasha couldn't help herself. She felt bad about yelling at him.

   "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did. I just.. you caught me by surprise that's all. Do you need help studying? I can make it up to you by helping you in calc. It looks like you'll need it." Sasha laughed nervously as she realised she was rambling.

   Jean looked at her and she could tell he was thinking. "Maybe later, I have to get ready to head to the gym." After a pause he added "Wanna come?"

    Sasha knew she had to study but she also wanted to eat a big dinner. She had planned on going to the gym after her studies anyway tho. "No, I need to do my work first. Maybe next time."

    Jean nodded and left Sasha in her room. She sighed and began the task of studying.

   After 2 hours she threw herself back on the bed. "Oh my gosh.. I'm not even halfway done!" Her stomach growled and she knew she needed to eat. "Well, a small break won't hurt." Sasha got up and headed to the kitchen. 

    She seen Hanji making something in a pan and walked over to see what it was. In the pan was a mush of unknown foods and spices.

   "Looks good right!" Hanji looks at her and smiles widely.

   "Um.. yeah, it's interesting.. what do you call this dish?" Sasha asked almost reluctantly

   Hanji made a face at her "its potatoes and gravey!!" She said.

   Sasha almost cringed. "Um... together or.."

   "I got instant potatoes and gravey and just made it together." Hanji continued to stir the brown mixture

      "Right, well mind if I take a look and.. add to it?" Sasha didn't like the looks of where this was going and she didn't want to hurt Hanjis feelings.

    "Oh, sure you can." Hanji steps back and watches you as you take the spoon and taste a little of the concoction. Shuddering internally you add more milk and go to the spices hanji has out.

   "Hmmm. I could use this for the flavor.. oh, I'll need butter and a pinch of salt.. I'll try that first." Sasha paced herself and gathered her supplies. She started working on the bubbling mess in front of her.

   As she worked and hanji watched the smells had wafted through the house and soon everyone was standing in the kitchen.

   Sasha finished storing and tasted it again. "Mm, much better." She stepped aside and gave Hanji a taste.

   "Oh my.. thats.. so good" Hanji stares wide eyed at Sasha. Everyone else had grabbed a plate and started scooping up food on their plate.

   Sasha smiled and went to get a plate from the cabinet. She was smiling still as she turned around and seen Jean standing in front of her. "Oh!"

   "That was really cool, we all seen Hanji cooking my as we came ijn and didn't think it would even be edible." Jean chuckles and hands Sasha a plate of the mush.

   "Thanks. I'm glad I could fix it. And no thanks, I got my own plate." She holds up her empty plate and Jean smiles. Sashas heart skipped a beat as his smile looked like it was a gift from heaven. 

    "I meant that this is yours." Jean takes the empty plate and replaced it with the new one. 

   Sasha was a bit surprised. "Oh! Well, thanks." She grabbed a fork and started to go back to her room. 

   "Hey chef! Aren't you gonna see how we all like your creation?" 

   She turns around and everyone is looking at her.  Connie, the one who stopped her nodded towards the living room. 

  "Come on Sasha." He walked and the others followed, except for Jean who waited for her. 

   "Hey, you weren't really gonna leave  to go eat in your room were you?" Jean looks upset at the thought.

   "Um, well yeah. But onmly cause I still have work to do. I don't want to fail." Sasha shifted nervously.

   Jean walked towards her and set his plate down. Then reached over and took Sashas. "Hey!" She tried to get it back but Jean caught her hand.

    "Listen here glutton." He leaned towards her and she backed against the counter. "Those are gonna be your roommates so I think you can take an hour to get to know them."

   Sasha was frozen, what was Jean doing? He was so close she could smell the hint of cologne he wore. It smelled like pine trees and earth. The intoxicating smell pulled her in. She struggled to not be distracted. It got harder when Jean leaned in closer to her.

    "Or maybe I can take you up on that private tutoring." Jean grinned seductively. 

   "I...i never said." Sasha stuttered and was at a loss for words. Her pale skin was flushed and she felt weak.

    Jean laughed lightly and backed up. "Come on, I know it's not a private session." He paused for a moment thinking, "not yet." With that Jean winked and took his plate to the living  room.

    Sasha was taken aback by what just happend. Jean was acting completely different. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact he was after her.

   With her soft blush still present she grabbed her plate and went to eat with her new friends. She could take time to get to know them after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, I hope you enjoy, I will try and post the next chapter by Tuesday. We'll see how life goes. ^.^  
> Leave comments or kudos <3


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm no good at summaries. But, let's say you'll want to read till the end ;)

Jean walked away from Sasha and went to sit next to Connie. He didn't know why he suddenly did what he did. All he knew was Sasha was the most amazing girl he ever seen. He didn't understand her that well, but he was bound and determined to find out. Seeing her cook was almost magical. She danced around the kitchen and smiled the whole time. It was a smile he knew he wanted to see more of.

    Sasha walked in and after a quick look around the room she sat by Hanji and Connie. Jean could still see the small pink patches on her cheeks. It complimented her well.

   "Ok, let's get to know each other a bit more shall we?!" Hanji beamed and looked at Sasha. "Girl, your first. Spill, you got a boyfriend?"

    Sashas face turned the brightest red Jean ever seen. "N..no! Hanji, I thought generic questions were what we were gonna ask."

   "That is for sissys. I ask the big questions." Hanji stares at Sasha.

   "Ok, Sashas turn, ask someone a question." Connie broke the moment and Hanji backed up. 

   Sasha still red looked around and her eyes landed on Eren. "Um. Eren? What is your favorite color?"

   "Awe, your no fun!" Hanji took a bite of food and stared at Eren.

    "Simple. Blue." Eren took a bite of food. 

   Connie looked at Hanji when his turn came. "Ok, so what's with you weird fetish of studying everything?"

   Hanji laughed. "People's reactions are curious. I want to understand them more."

   Marco was next to me and Connie so he went. "Ok, so Jean what's your middle name?"

   I look over and see Connie smirk and Eren let's out a laugh. I roll my eyes. "My middle name is Francis." I see everyone avert their eyes as I look at them. Sasha hides a laugh by coughing and when she sees me look at her she looks away and turns a shade of red.

   Since it was my turn I intended to take full advantage of it. "Sasha, what's your longest relationship?" Not wanting to outright ask her if she had a boyfriend Jean was pretty sure this was an ok question.

    Sasha frowned and pushed her food around. "Well.. um.." she looked around quickly "I'm getting tired so I'm gonna head to bed." Sasha gets up and heads off. Everyone around the room looks at each other then at me.

   "What? I didn't know she would act that way!" Jean huffed. He stood and stormed off, Connie called after him but he ignored it. Why was he always the bad guy? All he did was ask a question.

   As he went by Sashas room he heard a soft sob. He froze in front of the door, staring at the handle. The sobs continued and Jean couldn't hold back. He opened the door and Sasha jumped from her position on the bed, frantically wiping tears.

   "I'm trying to sleep." Sasha said in a shaky voice.

   Jean walked up to her and Sasha flinched. He took her arm gently bit firmly and pulled her closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her. She was the perfect size he noticed.

  "Wha..why?" Sasha was too shocked to move. Not like she could with him holding her.

   "I say things that make you upset and I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry I do things without thinking. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. And I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm a nice guy but it seems like no one has seen that yet." He rambled and noticed Sasha shaking a bit. He looked down and she was silently crying again. "Oh boy.."

   Jean walked her over to the bed and sat down with her. She kept trying to look away from him and wipe her eyes bit he wouldn't let her. He grabbed a tissue from her stand and dabbed at the wet streaks on her face.

   "I don't think your a bad guy.. I just.. I have had problems in the past." Sasha calmed down enough to speak. She took the soggy tissue and threw it in the trash by her bed.

   "We all have problems. But I like to think maybe we can all forget them and be ourselves when we are here. Away from the outside world influences. At college we can start new." Jean spoke very passionately.

   "Is that what your doing?" Sasha looked at him with her deep brown eyes. He suddenly went numb and without thought. 

   "Yeah, I didn't have a good upbringing. Lets say my mom got around." Jean looked overt at the wall.

   "You don't have to talk about it. I just need feet thought of college like that. Just as a fresh start." Hearing Sashas reply brought Jean to look at her.

  "I guess everyone needs a new start at some point." He rubs her arm and smiles. 

   As Sasha looks at him he couldn't help himself. He leaned forward wrapping his one arm around her waist and brought his hand to her face. Just before he was going to kiss her he looked right at her.

  Sasha had big wide eyes and gasped taken aback by his brazenness. As a reflex she had a hand on his chest and a hand on his arm. He leaned over to her ear and barely breathed the words he wanted to say. "May I kiss you?"

   A barely noticeable not came from Sasha and he pulled back slightly looking deep in her eyes. She swallows and then nods again, "Y..yeah." she whispers.

   Jean tightened his grip and pulled Sasha to him. Thier lips crashed against each other and it felt like Jeans mind was blown. Sashas lips were soft and sweet. He deepens the kiss and sliped his tongue in.

   Thats when Sasha pushed him away.  
"I think you need to go Jean." She looked conflicted, like a mini war was going on inside her. 

  Jean nodded and got up, " Right. You wanted to get some sleep anyway." He started heading out when he heard Sasha call him. 

   "Jean." Hearing her made his heart skip a beat.

    He turned around, "Yeah?"

    "Please stay away from me." Sasha wouldn't look at him and his heart fell.

   Without a word he left the room and headed for his own. When he lasted in bed he was mad. Why would he stay away from her? That kiss that happend was beyond anything he could describe. And he knew she felt it too.

   Jean turned over, suddenly sleepy. He closed his eyes thinking of the kiss he and Sasha had shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos if you liked it. I am on a roll with writing. Considering I don't have a lot of free time lol. Next week sometime will be ch.5  
> Comment if you liked it and if you didn't that's ok. I won't please everyone. Bit I love it and that's all that matters <3


	5. Ch.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sasha gets a bit shooken up but Jean comes to save the day! Yay! ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my last chapter had a lot of typos. Sorry bout that. I write a lot before bed because it's the only time I can. I made sure this didn't have as many.  
> Enjoy my lovelies ^.^

    Sasha fell in bed watery eyed. "Wh..what am I doing?! I cant.. I just can't do this right now." Turning over she brushed her finger over her lips. 

   The kiss was absolutely amazing. She just didn't know why she agreed to it. Was it the moment? Hormones? Or.. Was it actual attraction? The last one was hard to think about.

   As tears slid silently down her face she thought of the way Jean had looked when she told him to stay away. It seemed like his whole world crashed. Even though she knew the feeling Sasha never seen that look on someone else.

  Guilt ate her alive as Hanji soon came in. Sasha was turned so Hanji couldn't see her face. Sasha cvlosed her eyes and kept her breathing even so it looked like she was asleep. Hanji moved around getting ready for bed muttering to herself about bad whiskey.

    Soon she heard Hanji crawl into bed and then light snoring soon followed. After a few more moments Sasha turned over to confirm Hanji was asleep. Then got up and descides to go for a walk.

  Grabbing shoes and her headphones Sasha silently crept out of the dorm. The campus was huge and she didn't know most of it. So she stayed relatively close to where she knew.

   As she walked she continued to cry. "I don't know what to do.. I can't have feelings toward anyone.. not now.." Sasha had to stop as her vision blurred and fresh tears streamed out.

   She heard a noise and wiped her eyes to see a figure coming towards her. At first she didn't think much of it so she continued on her way. Bit soon the figure was gradually picking up pace and she got a weird feeling.

   Panicking she started to pick up pace and as soon as she did. She was rushed. The figure dashed towards her and she screamed. Taking off too late the figure caught her and threw her to the ground.

   "Ow!" She scraped her arm and tried to jump up but was kicked in the side. Pain shot through her as she fell back down and the figure jumped on top.of her.

   Sasha screamed and was immediately met with a fist to the face.

    "Shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you." A deep gruff voice said. Sasha tried pushing him but got her hands pinned back.

   The man slid his other hand down and started groping her. "N..no! Please stop!" Sasha begged.

    The man grabbed her throat. "Make me bitch." He laughed and pressed down, cutting off circulation and airflow. Sasha gagged and struggled to breath. Her vision started to get hazy, then black patches.

  Suddenly the weight left her and she gasped for air. She could hear a commotion conning from around her but was too concerned with her own survival. Her breathing was raspy and she coughed trying to regain the oxygen she lost.

   The sounds of the fight slowly drifted to her as she regained her vision and her breath was stable. Looking up she seen the figure and Jean throwing fists at each other. 

   Jean was obviously a good fighter, but do was the figure. As Jean dodged and made short, quick moves then changed and started to kickbox. The figure went down quickly after that having been thrown off and unable to react.

   After jean subdued him on the ground he began to wale more on the guy. Sasha having been in shock snapped out of it. "Jean I'm fine he's down! Please, stop!" She screamed but Jean ignored her.

   Sasha stood and stumbled over trying to grab Jeans arm. As soon as she touch him he froze.

   "Sasha... let go..." his tone sent chills down her body. 

   "Jean, that's enough.." Sasha whispers. He looks at her and the anger in his eyes almost make her jump. "Lets just turn him in.. please?"

   Jean looks back at the battered figure and sneers. "He's a piece of shit.. fine.. we will turn him in."

   Sasha slowly let go and Jean put hos arm down. As he got up to drag the assailant up. The man laughed.

     "What's so funny asshole?" Jean glares at him having lifted him up to a sitting position. 

    "Oh, I just love how your her bitch. Not the other way around."  He laughs again and Jean punches him hard in the face. Instantly knocking him out.

   Sasha jumped and yelped. Jean, stood and threw the man over his shoulder. "Come on.. let's go to the campus police.." walking away Sasha had no choice but to follow.

   At the station they gave statements and were checked on. Sasha and Jean were both fine as far as physically. Jean only had a few scratches and bruises.

   Sasha had her scraped arm which was easily handled along with Jeans. They were escorted back to their dorm and waved goodbye. Then they silently went inside.

   Avoiding the snag Sasha and Jean stepped over the doorway and went into the living room. Collapsing on the coach.

    Sasha felt exhausted and fought back tears. Jean looked at her and she tried to hide her face. She felt hands grab and pull her close. She almost screamed and then realised Jean was hugging her. He smelled like pine wood. He was warm and she couldn't help but melt in his arms.

    Before she knew it she was bawling as Jean rocked her slowly. Petting her head and trying to calm her down. Jean laid back and halfway pulled her into his lap. She was now laying on top of him sobbing.

    After awhile her tears stopped and she looked up to see a sleeping Jean. Smiling Sasha laughed to herself. "Thank you..." She whispered to the sleeping boy. Then she closed her eyes and snuggled into him. Drifting off into a deep and peaceful sleep. Feeling safe, for the first time.. in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be out next week sometime. Fingers crossed :P


	6. Ch. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jean and Sasha begin to talk and get to know each other after jean saves Sasha from a horrendous indecent. Thats all I got :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick for 2 weeks now, got no voice and a stuffy nose... I'm starting to draw again. Nothing too fancy I'm not that good lol. It's a fox :P  
> If anyone wants to send me fanfics I'm always open. ^.^

  Jean was getting ready to go for a run. He was in his favorite workout clothes and had his music ready to go. He quietly went out of the dorm without disrupting the others. "Man.. this is just as easy as when I snuck out of the house." Jean mumbled as he closed the door and stepped outside. He stretched and warmed up before he started a light jog.

   He knew most of the campus trails but decided to stick to a small trail that was close to the dorm. About a minute into his run he heard a scream. His music was playing loudly so he was surprised he heard it. Shutting off his tunes he sprinted towards the sound.

   Jean froze as the sight before him horrified him. Sasha was pinned to the ground being choked by an unknown identity. Jeans vision went red and he took off, throwing the man off Sasha. 

   He started to fight with the assistant and soon found it was not going to be easy. He quickly changed to kickboxing and thats when he went down. 

    Jumping on top of him Jean layed into him mercilessly. He heard Sashas voice but couldn't focus on it. Then he felt an hand on his arm. Instantly freezing him.

   Sasha tried reassuring him that she was fine and after knocking the guy out Jean and Sasha turned him in. A few hours later they were back in the dorm and Sasha began to bawl in Jeans arms.

   Comforting her he fell asleep, dreaming of what he would have done if she wasn't there. He despised men who took advantage of women. Even though he had a lot of past relationships he was still a virgin. Never doing anything unless he got permission.

   In his sleep he heard Sashas voice. It partially woke him up as he was on alert mode even in sleep. "Thank you.." he heard her say as she nestled into his chest. He smiled warmly grateful she was ok. And easily drifted off again.

   Jean woke up drowsy. He could tell it was way too early to be up. He looked down and seen Sasha happily asleep on hos chest. Admiring her seemingly youthful face. She looked so peaceful he almost didn't want to wake her up, but he had to pee and couldn't hold it for long.

  Gently shaking her he whispered in her ear. "Get up potatoe head. Come on, I can't be a body pillow for much longer."

   Sasha stirred and moaned not waking up fully. "Come on, get up. Or must I tickle you?"

   A small head shake made him chuckle as Sasha slowly woke up. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked at him. She suddenly started blushing in a delayed response and Jean couldn't help but grin.

   "I..im sorry!" Sasha tried to sit up too fast and ended up kneeing Jean.

   "Oof!! Oh my manhood!" Jean groaned and grabbed his crotch in pain. Sasha had one hell of knee bone.

   "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" Imediantly Sasha was rubbing his arm and trying to make him feel better. Which in fact didn't help.

   "Just.. get an ice pack.." Jean whispered Horsley. He heard Sasha Sprint to the kitchen and he tried to steady his breathing so he wouldn't see stars.

   By the time Sasha got back Jean was sitting up and breathing normally. He took the ice pack and placed it on his groin. "Ah.. " the cold pack was uncomfortable but soon it took the pain away.

   After a few moments Jean removed the pack and sat forward glancing at Sasha. "I'm ok, I'll still have offspring yet." He cocked his head and did a half smile reassuring her.

  Sasha was apprehensive though. "Are..are you sure? I did get you kinda hard."

   Grinning Jean took her response and decided to tease her. "Hmmm... well yes, you do get me hard." He winks at her then quickly becomes serious so she doesn't snap at him. "I'm fine though.. really."

   Sasha blushed at his remark. " That s not what I meant!" Turning her head away as jean laughed.

   "That's what I heard sweatheart, so I went with it." Jean leans back and closes his eyes a moment. When he opens them he sees Sasha staring at him. "Are you ok?"

   Sasha glanced down. "Thank you... for last night. I don't know what would have happend if you weren't there." She was almost in tears when Jeangot up and walked to where she sat.

   Placing a hand on the back of the couch beside her head, jean leaned in close. "Please... dont go out alone at night anymore." His eyes pleaded with her and Sasha slowly nodded.

   "O..ok." She whispered and looked in his eyes. 

   Satisfied Jean dropped his hand and lifted her chin up slightly.  Looking into her eyes he leaned forward until their lips barely brushed against eachother.

   "Jean.." Sasha breathed and it made him want to kiss her even more.

   "Yeah?" He whispered back wanting her so bad.

   "Thank you for what you did.. but i.. I can't be around you. I need to stay away from you." Sasha pulled back and Jean felt like his brain crashed.

   "W..what?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After the night they shared he was sure of what he felt towards Sasha. He wanted to protect her. To be there for her whenever she needed him. And she was saying she couldn't be around him? Why?

   "I.. I just can't Jean, you wouldn't understand. Just please, don't make this hard." Sasha looked down and Jean thought he seen a small tear.

   "Sasha?" He pulled her into a hug and tucked his head down over hers. Soon Sasha was crying on his chest again and it almost brought tears to his eyes.

   "I just cant.. I can't be hurt again." Sasha whispered in between tears.

   Jean confused and hurt squeezed Sasha tighter. "Sasha, I would never hurt you. In fact... after what happend last night I want to protect you." Jean blushed slightly at his confession. 

   Sasha sniffed and looked up at Jean. "But I don't know that.. how do I know you won't change. " she looked so scared Jean wondered what would make her be this way. 

   "Sasha? Why would you say that? I'll tell you everything about me if you want. I'm not shy about my life. I won't ever change or hurt you. I.. I like you.." Jean caressed Sashas cheek and held his palm perfectly over her jaw.

    Sasha looked up at him. "Jean.. I barely even know you. How do I even know that your not just trying to sleep with me?" She slightly pushed Jean trying to look away from him but failed.

   Jean was angered by the comment Sasha made and did his best not to show it. "I am more of a gentleman than you give me credit for.. and honestly I'm still a virgin. I've messed around before yeah, but I never gave up myself.. I believe that's for a person who honestly deserves it." He gives her a serious expression desperately trying to understand her.

   Sasha shook her head. "Anyone can say anything to make people believe what they want." Tears started forming again and Jean started to understand.

  "Someone hurt you. Wanna talk about it? I will listen." He looked at her with a warm smile hoping she would open up to him.

  Sashas eyes widened and she looked away. After awhile she looked back at Jean. "Why? What does it matter to you?"

   "Simple, I told you I like you and want to protect you. If you give me a chance and let me in I know I could help you." Jean was doing his best to get Sasha to understand how he felt, but it was difficult to break her shell.

  Sasha thought for a bit then nodded decisively. "How about this. If I see that your being truthful then I'll tell you what you want to know."

   Jean smiled. "Deal, and to start off you can ask anything about me. Just remember this, if you ask a deep question.. you also have to answer the same.

   Sasha pouted and squirmed a bit. "Fine, so how about this question..." before she could ask Hanji sleepily walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the story leave a kudos! And comment please. I want to get to know my people ^.^
> 
> I'll start the next story and put it up in a few days.


	7. Ch. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a cliff hanger. But I'm starting on the next chapter now. Sasha and Jean get a reality check from levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling so much better. I went to the doctor and found out I had a sinus infection. Yay me. Anyway, I'm getting more love for my story. I'm so glad you all like it ^.^

  As Hanji walked in Sasha had to stop her question. Her and Jean had been talking and she didn't want any of the others to know what about. So she kept quiet.

   Hanji looked at them and squinted. She didn't have her gasses on so Sasha guessed it was hard to see. She knew she was right when Hanji shrugged and turned right into the counter.

   "Son of a monkey tit, God bless america!" Hanji cried out and held her side. Jean was trying to hold in a laugh and as much as Sasha wanted to laugh too. She got up and went to help her friend.

   "Hey Hanji. Why don't you sit down and I'll help you. Let me get your glasses." After helping Hanji sit, Sasha dashed off to the bedroom. On the stand next to Hanjis bed was her glasses. Grabbing them Sasha rushed back and handed them to her.

   "How's your side?" She heard Jean ask.

   "Still fucking hurts.." Hanji placed the glasses on her face and pushed them all the way up her nose.

  Levi came walking in glaring. "The noise in hear is utterly too loud. Oi... shitty glasses... why didn't you grab the blasted things when you woke up. And you.." turning to Jean " Next time you and potatoe girl go sneaking around make sure you close the door right.. I woke up freezing because it was open. Then I hear you come back in."

   Levi turned and scowled at Jean and Sasha. She turned beat red and avoided looking at anyone. Hanji ignoring Levis bad mood, got excited.

   "Wait! Jean and Sasha both snuck out? And came back together?!" She bounced up and down squealing. 

   Sasha turned beat red "It was just a coincidence, that's all. And sorry Levi, I'll stay quiet of it happens again." She turned and headed to the kitchen.

   Jean glanced at Hanji. "Your like a Chihuahua on crack..." he laughed and went to the fridge to look for food. 

   Hanji rolled her eyes. "I'm smarter that a Chihuahua." She took a seat and played on her phone. 

   Levi looked at all of them. "You all are deplorable. Sasha, Jean obviously had a thing for you and you to him. You just don't admit it. Hanji, your bat shit crazy, Marco is gay, and those brothers... well they are diffetent." Levi moved to the pantry and started seeing things out to make. 

   "Now, I don't care how but you and Jean need to get over whatever it is and go out, fuck, do something.." Levi finished getting the ingredients and turned to Jean. "Don't be a fucking douche bag though.."

  Hanji was staring at Levi and drooled a little. "It's so hot how you take charge.."

   "Shut up shitty glasses" Levi grimaced as Hanji kept staring at him.

   Sasha didn't know what to do. Levi had a point but she couldn't do it. She had to deal with school, work, and her past. She didn't want to drag Jean into all that.

  "Can we go talk?" Jean came up to her and whispered. Sasha nodded and led him to her room. When she turned Jean had shut the door and locked it.

  "Wha..What are you doing?" She suddenly felt her heart race. She was with Jean in her room alone and he locked them in.

   Jean stepped closer and grabbed Sasha by the waist. "Well... Levi is right. We need to do something. So I'm gonna let you decide. Do you think you are attracted to me out of lust? Or that you want more. As in a relationship?"

   Sasha could feel the heat in her face. And she was very aware of Jeans hand. She was both afraid and excited. Her heart was racing faster and faster. She didn't know what to do. "I... I can't be in a relationship.. not right now."

  Jean nodded. "Then let's settle the lust part." He leaned down and lulled Sasha closer. "May i?" He whispered as their lips barely brushed.

   Sashas head started to get foggy. Was she really just sexually attracted to Jean? She felt his warm breath against her skin. And she realised something.  "You always all before you kiss me. Why?"

   Jean froze.  "I.. just do. It's polite, I would never do something that you wouldn't want to do."

   Sasha pulled back and looked in Jeans eyes. "But.. aren't you a player? Like you get all the girls. There must habe been more than a few that wanted you to do more than ask. "

   Jean nodded, "yes there were a few that got mad and said I want a man because I asked. But it didn't bother me. "

   Sasha thought for a moment. "Jean.. I don't know what I want. I just.. you make me confused. "

   Jean chuckled, "Well we need to fix that. How can I make you not confused?"

   "Fine.. I need to see if this is just sexual tension. If so this will sedate it and I'll be able to handle things after." Sasha said decisively.

  Jean looked skeptical. "Ok, but one thing... I won't go in you. At least.. not with my dick."

   Sasha looked confused. "What? Are you a virgin?"

   "Y..yes.. I'm waiting for the right girl ok.. And your saying your not?" Jean puffed his cheeks and looked at the floor.

   "No, I'm not a virgin..." Sasha got a dark look in her eyes and her face fell. Jean noticed and tried to ask what was wrong. He was immediately cut off by Sashas lips pressed against his.

   "Hmmmp!!" Jean was taken by surprise but was soon lost in the kiss. Sasha felt his grip tighten and his hands beghan to wander.

  Sasha broke the kiss long enough to pull Jean over to the bed. Where he picked her up and gently laid her down. He went back to kissing her. Starting at her neck he teased and licked sending chills up her spine.

   Jean smiled and slide his hand up Sashas shirt. "Are you sure? This will be the last time I ask. I won't stop until you say." He looked at her intently.

   "Yes, it's fine." Sasha had a slight shake in her voice but Jean seemed to not notice. In an instance he slipped off her shirt and he worked on undoing her pants. His lips were back on hers and she felt the familiar heat inside her rise.

    Jean had successfully undid her jeans and he slid his hand slowly down them. Kissing down her neck to her chest. 

   Sasha squirmed a bit not having had this happen in awhile. But soon relaxed and ran her fingers through his hair. 

Jean moans loving his hair being messed with. "That's my weakness.." he continues to kiss your chest and his free hand pushes Sashas bra down.

  Sashas nipples pop out and jean slowly teases them. Hearing her moan he smirked. 

  "Someone's enjoying this. " Jean sucked in one of the lush nipples and Sasha arches her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments guys, and kudos. I wanna get to know my people. ^.^  
> Next chapter will be out in a few days!


	8. Ch. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, kinda like the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a whole lot of time on my hands. I might do another few chapters. Let me know what you think ^.^

Jean flicked Sashas other nipple and played with her boobs. His hand still gooing down on her. He found her entrance and slowly slid a finger in. Her moist walls made his dick pulse.

   "Someone is more than enjoying I'd say. " he smirked as Sasha tried to hide her embarasment. 

   "I..I'm not saying anything" she flushed and Jean decided to do a little more.

   "Ok, let's see how well that goes." He went deeper in her entrance and started moving his finger. His other hand was pinching a nipple and he kissed down her stomach.

   Sasha moans and slowly moves her hips up feeling pleasure from Jeans finger.

   Jean slides in another one and works his third one in slowly. He let's Sashas nipple go and he hears her gasp.

   Sasha bites her lip to keep from saying anything or moaning too loud. They still had roommates and she didn't want them to hear this.

  Jean was finally in between Sashas legs as he finger fucked her. He took his other hand and opened her up wider, watching for that small little egg called the gspot. 

   Sasha gasps as she feels Jeans moist tongue begin to pleasure her along with his fingers. The heat inside her begins to build quickly as she tries to hold it back.

   Jean flicks his tongue quickly over the sensitive spot then sucks on it. He removes his hand and goes in with his tongue. Moaning as Sasha grabs his one shoulder and his hair. He knew she was close. He could feel her pulse and tense up.

   Thinking about it Jean felt his cock twitch. He was ready to be pleasured to. But now wasn't the time. He shoved his fingers back in and went faster as he sucked on the clit.

  Sasha moaned a little louder than he would have thought and he heard her begin to pant. Then he smiled as she said his name.

   "J..Jean.. ugmmm." Sasha could barely talk. Then she realised she did and mentally cursed. Half not caring as she felt she was about to burst. Then hearing Jean talk to her sent her over the edge.

   "Come on cutie. Your so fucking close. Just let it go, I'll clean you up real nice.." Jean used his sexiest voice and soon Sasha came. As he said he cleaned her up and by the time he was done she was shuddering and moaning with pleasure.

   "That.. was.. amazing" Sasha sighed and tried to catch her breath. Jean smiled and undid his pants.

   "Good, hope you give me the same feeling." Before Sasha could argue he pulled her down on the floor so she was on her knees. He had his dick out and as Sasha opened to protest he shoved it in.

   Sasha gagged at first so he eased out but didn't give her long to recover. She wasn't very good he thought. She didn't suck on it or use her tongue. He pulled out of her mouth and bent down to her.

   "Have you never given a blowjob?" He asked. Sasha looked like she was going to cry but refused to. "H..hey, I'm sorry! You don't have to, I just.. I'll go finish myself. I didn't mean to upset you." Jean flustered and stood to pull his pants up.

    Sasha grabbed his hand. "No, it's just I wasn't expecting you to be so forceful about it. It reminded me of... nevermind. I'm ok."

   Jean looked nervously at her. Then before he could say anything Sasha had pulled his pants bacvk down and was sucking on his cock.

    "Mmmm..fuck.." Jean moaned as Sasha worked him in her mouth. He placed a hand on her head and other on the desk beside him to steady himself.

    Sasha stroked his balls and massaged his stalk as she sucked on the tip. Gliding her tongue down and around his length every so often. She felt Jean throb and twitch as she worked her mouth over him. Knowing he would explode soon. 

  Jean let his head fall back and wrapped his fingers in Sashas hair, moving her head farther forward making her swallow his cock.

   "Oh my gosh.." Sashas throat was soft and warm as it hit Jeans tip. "Im..close" he moved faster and Sasha held on to his waist. He felt his cock tip grow mind blowingly numb then burst.

   Jean flinched at the release and Sasha pulled back as cum hit her face and chest. Jean panted and shuddered feeling good then felt Sasha sucking on him again. "Wha?!" He couldn't do ish as she drew the last of his orgasm out and drained him.

   Sasha sat back and looked at Jean. Cum all over her and in her mouth. It tasted sweet. She watched Jean as he tried to recover and looked at her.

  "That was fucking amazing..." he panted and looked in awe.

   Sasha nodded and stood up grabbing a box of tissues to clean up with. She didn't say anything as her and Jean got their clothes back on.

   Jean caughed and looked at Sasha. "So.. more than lust or?" He tried hinting at a relationship. Jean really did like Sasha. He felt that way ever since they first kissed and the feelings only got stronger every time he was near her.

   Sasha cleared her throat and looked at the floor. "Jean.. I do like you. But I think that's why I need to stay away from you. I can't be hurt and neither can you." She fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt. 

   Jean looked at her and then became furious. "You like me so your staying away from me?! What kind of fucked up shit is that?!" Jean stepped towards  Sasha and she flinched.

   "I..I just dont." She stopped when Jean grabbed her arms and made her face him.

   "I want to protect you Sasha. I have had feeling for you since we first kissed. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. And it seems like when you actually feel something towards me you shove it away. Why won't you let me in?"

   Sasha knew he was telling the truth. She was shoving him out. But she couldn't tell him why. "It's complicated.. you wouldn't understand. "

   Jean got furious, "If you just talked to me maybe I would. But you wanna shut yourself I  like a turtle!" Jean let go and started to pace. 

   Sasha could see he was struggling to keep any sort of calmness. "I'm not trying to upset you. But I'm just not ready yet. " Sasha felt horrable saying that as the butterflies in her stomach kept flipping around. 

   "No, you said that. You also said you like me. What you didn't say is why. Why aren't you willing to talk? I don't mind waiting Sasha, but if I don't know why I'm waiting.. then I lose hope." Jean stopped pacing and watched Sasha closely. 

  Sasha looked down struggling with her emotions and thoughts. She went to go sit on the bed and found a solution. "How about this... I'm not comfortable telling all of it but I'll tell you some of the reason. Ok?" She looked up pleadingly. Hoping he would except her offer.

   Jean smiled. "That's ok." He went over to Sasha and sat down waiting to hear her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all loved the story.  
> Later lovelies ^.^


	9. Ch. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Jean have a much needed talk after a good canoodling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've noticed my writing changes each time I post a chapter. If this gets confusing let me know. I tend to write like my mood is. So if I do it in a first or third viewer point of view I'm in a more emotional mood. An overall point of view where everyone seems to give their side is me being more of a spaz.

  Sasha takes a deep breath in and gathers her thoughts. She didn't want Jean to know everything but if she didn't give enough then he wouldn't understand.

    "Ok.. so about 3 years ago as a Sophomore in high school I had a boyfriend. He was... not very nice and.. well I was with him until Senior year." Sasha knew she was doing horrable so she tried to explain better. But Jean interrupted her.

   "By not very nice you mean abusive? And you stayed with him out of fear I'm guessing." He looked at her and she was shocked.

   "Yes." Sasha nodded and continued. "Well, he didn't leave me alone after that. He started stalking me and even broke in my house. My parents called the cops but they didn't do much.." Sasha began to tear up and had to take a shaken breath to steady her nerves.

   "Hey.. it's ok, if you don't want to continue I understand. I think I see where this is going." Jean touched Sashas hand lightly.

   Sasha shook her head,  "No, it's ok. Anyway, so one day I confronted him. He got mad at me and said I never really loved him or I would stay. When I tried to walk away he grabbed me, beat and raped me, then left me in an alley."

   Sasha lowered her head and tried to hold back the tears. " He never beat me before. He just raped me and was mentally abusive." She paused and a single tear fell from her cheek. Not long after she was crying in her hands.

   Jean pulled Sasha  close to him and slowly rocked her back and forth. "Its ok, shhh, your ok Sasha." He tried to comfort her as best he could and eventually she stopped crying.

   "Im.. sorry. I didn't mean to cry, it's just.." Sasha tried to apologize in between tears.

   "Its ok potatoe girl. I understand, see.. My mom's not the average... mom. She's more of a public restroom..." Jean tried to explain.

   "She's a prostitute?" Sasha looked up in shock. Jean nodded and leaned back.

  "Yeah, she was treated a lot like you described. We didn't have a lot of money growing up.. and my dad left when I was young. My mom wasn't left with many options so she slept with guys and they would either give her money, or move in and kinda take care of bills." Jean recalled his childhood of hiding in closets or being a servant to the men.

    Sasha was quiet for what seemed like forever. Then looking at Jean she decided to confess. "Jean.. I am really warry of relationships. I haven't had the best outcomes. But.. there's something about you that I'm... drawn too. I had admitting it, but I think i.. have feeling for you." She blushes and turns away.

   She sees Jean nod and give a small smile as she couldn't help but look back at him. His reaction causing her cheeks to heat up more. Jean gently took her hand and spoke softly. "I'm not asking for a relationship right away. I'm just asking you to start trusting not o my me, but yourself." Jean smiles and continues, seeing he has your attention. "Later if you feel you want to we can work on a relationship. I like you too Sasha. I won't force anything on you."

   Sasha could see Jeans honesty. "I do appreciate that. Let's just take things slow." She smiled and felt a weight lift from her chest. Telling Jean her past had really helped and hoped she could do it more often. 

   "Glacier if you want. Now why don't we go out to the others. That is if that nosy Hanji chick isn't already trying to listen through the door." He chuckled and Sasha smiled knowing it was probably true.

    "Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's go." Sasha got up and walked to the door with Jean behind her. She finally felt like she could really start her life again. And be the friend she wanted to be. Not only to Hanji, but to Jean and the others.

    They opened the door and walked into the living room. Eren and Connie were there with Marco and the 3 were looking in their direction. As soon as they caught sight tho they imediantly started talking and played rock paper scissors. 

   "Those 3 are odd... well, I guess I expect it from Eren." Jean commented under his breath. He turned to the kitchen where Hanji and Levi were standing behind the counter.

   Hanji was smiling gleefully while Levi stood leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. He didn't look brooding or irritated. He looked at Jean and nodded his head. "Good move.. dont mess it up." He pushed off the counter and walked over passing Jean and stopping in front of Sasha facing the hallway to the rooms.

    "Urm... is everything ok Levi?" Sasha was always nervous around him but did find he had a dry humor and cared. He just didn't show it very much.

   Levi looked at her and tilted his head. Then huffed and placed a hand on her head ruffling her hair. "Your ok... you clean up after you cook... and... your a smart person." With that he walked back to the room and shut the door with Sasha staring after him.

   "That was.. a compliment?" Sasha asked in confusion. She knew Levi could give sass and insults like she could eat a whole large pizza. Easy. But she never heard him give a compliment.

   "Oh Levi my sweet. He's so charming and kind. He's happy for you two. He didn't know how to tell you." Hanji gushes as she fawns over Levi. Then she winks at Jean and Sasha and prances off to where Levi went.

   "Well... I'm guessing everyone heard what we did then?" Jean gave Sasha a look and shook his head in disgust. "I'm sorry..."

   "No, it's fine... thin walls I guess." Sasha blushed and looked away in embarrassment. The thought that people had heard them... doing it sent a chill up her spine.

   "Its about time you two screwed!" They heard Marco shout from the living room laughing. "Ouch, hey I'm  only saying what we all are thinking!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it was so late. Honestly I have my boyfriend to thank. He was on me about writing. He's my little white knight ^.^ it's good to have people who support and push you in what you want to do!  
> I'm working on my next chapter right now!


	10. Ch. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my life is getting interesting in a bad way. Family issues and boyfriend stuff. But nothing major. My job takes a lot out of me too. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Leave comments people! Let me know its not just my best friend making multiple accounts :3  
> Anyway, Levi and the gang ordered pizza.

Jean shook his head and walked into the living room. The three guys we all sitting on the floor around the coffee table playing cards. Sasha hadn't seen them before, but then again she hadn't looked very hard either.

"Did everyone hear that?" Jean went to sit by them and Sasha sat on the chair behind Jean trying not to look like a lobster.

Marco laughed while Connie smiled over at Sasha. "It's ok, we all ignored it after the shock took over." Connie went to shuffle the cards and began to deal out to the others.

Eren was quiet for a moment as he stared at Jean, then he cleared hos throat. "Just don't hurt her like you did my sister... asshole.."

Connie punches him and gets a glare. "He didn't hurt her... she hurt him and you know that so quit with the whinning." Connie finished dealing and looked at me. "Wanna join?"

Sasha looks stumped at what Eren said but descides to ask Jean later. "Um? What exactly are you playing?" She asks sceptical of the game.

Eren still glaring huffs and looks at Sasha. "It's poker. We aren't betting so no money is involved. Know how to play?" His demeanor lightened as he talked to her and calmed down a bit.

"No, never played. How do you do it?" Sasha seemed intrigued as Eren beamed and started to explain the logistics of the game.

"Its easier to learn by playing though. Trust me. So are you gonna watch first or you think you can play?" Eren smiles and Sasha found it breath taking. Eren had a baby face and a big attitude but he really was a kind person.

"I think I'll watch for a little bit. Then I'll play after awhile." Sasha smiled back and found that once the boys started to play they all were relaxed and laughing. They joked and called one another out on bluffs.

Levi came out with hanji on his heels. He seemed to be annoyed and he deliberately sat himself between Eren and Marco, leaving Hanji no room.

Hanji pouted and sat on the couch and Connie dealt another hand. "Hanji, Sasha you guys wanna play?"

Sasha felt confident in her ability so she nodded and sat between jean and Connie. Hanji strolled over and plopped down by Marco and glanced at Levi. 

"Okay then. Do we want to bet money? Or are we keeping it civil? Majority vote. Bet money say 'i'." Connie looked around and oknly Hanji and Jean said "i". Everyone else didn't want to bet.

"So, do me and Hanji get cards?" Sasha asks since Connie forgot to deal them in.

"Oh! Yeah here." He deals us in and sets the deck in the middle. For 3 hours we all laughed and joked. Everyone was having fun and none of us even looked at the time. Then we heard a loud rumble.

"Woah, who's stomach is demanding payment?" Eren laughed as his tummy rumbled too. Soon everyone was in agreement that they were hungry.

"I can order pizza, we can all pitch in and split the cost." Sasha gets up and dials the number. "What do we all want?"

After much debating and compromise Sasha finally called the pizza place and put in a delivery order. Then hearing the bill she divided it and told the others the cost.

"It will be here in 25 minutes guys. Until then let's get things ready and clean up." Sasha looked at them all and giggled. The boys all had messy hair and even Hanji had wacky hair going on. Plus with all the excitement and jumping the boys did it had started to smell.

Levi stood and looked at the living room. "Sasha is right. We all look like bilge rats and this place is deplorable. All of you, go clean and freshen up.. I'll work in the living room to tidy it up." His determined and frightening expression made them all nod and scurry off.

Sasha went to the kitchen and grabbed a drink. Her thirst hadn't shown until her stomach descides to show everyone it spoke whale.

"Thirsty aren't ya?" Jean came up behind her and he had a cheesy grin. He grabbed a glad and got water too.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." Sasha filled her glad one more time and sipped the water. "I can't believe they heard us.." Sasha blushed as she spoke quietly.

Jean nodded and washed his glass. "Thin walls I guess, and Levi is perceptive."

Sasha looked at her half drunken glass thinking. "You know... maybe we could... go on a test date." Still looking at her glass Sasha felt like she was doing the right thing. Opening herself up was scary but she was willing to try. 

Jean looked surprised but nodded. "Well, Where would you like to go? Or I could plan one for us and surprise you." Jean felt a swell of emotion at the suggestion. 

"It doesn't matter. Hey, I'm going to go work out after we eat. Wanna come with? I dont... I don't wanna go out alone.." Sasha looked up as she asked Jean and gouged his reaction.

"Ok, I need to get my stamina up for football anyway. Coach is gonna kill me if I get out of shape." Jean smiled and kissed Sashas cheek quickly.

After feeling her face turn red from the sudden kiss Sasha realised she didn't know much about Jean. "What position do you play?"

"I'm the star quarterback. Well, I'm going to be if I can prove myself to the team and coach." Jean was lost in thought as Sasha placed her glass down. 

The doorbell rang and Levi went to answer the door. He grabbed the pizzas and gave the delivery boy the money. Walking in the kitchen he set them in a line and grabbed plates and set them by the pizza, then looked over at Jean and Sasha. 

"Oi... are you two gonna stand there or are you going to come eat?" Levi folded his arms and stared at them.

"Thank you Levi, I'll go tell the others it's here." Sasha smiled and headed off to find everyone else in her room. They were all huddled in a circle and as she walked in Hanji jumped up.

"Pizza here? I'm starved!" Hanji grabbed Sasha and pulled her out of the room.

"Hey!" Sasha was surprised at Hanjis attitude and knew she was hiding something. Then Hanji shoved her into the bathroom and locked the door. "What are you...?!"

"Shhh!" Hanji covered her mouth. "I need your help... do you... do you think you can set me and Levi up on a date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all ^.^ next update will be in about a week and a half. And don't forget, unicorn ninjas are everywhere. Watch yourselves O.o


	11. Ch. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For me, happiness. So I hope it's happiness for you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a stressful week... so I finished my chapter and drew some picks to relax. I hope you enjoy my work.

As Hanji removed her hand Sasha started to giggle. "You were all secretive for that? Of course I'll help you Hanji. Is that what the circle was for?" Sasha was still giggling and finally stopped as she grinned ear to ear.

    "Yeah... I was trying to get the guys to help me too, but they were all clueless about how to help.. I should have known.. Anyway, you'll help?!" Hanji grabbed my hands and looked pleadingly in my eyes. Sasha couldn't say no.

   "Ok, but you can't force him into something he doesn't want. Promise me that." Sasha watched Hanji intently. 

   "Yeah... ok, if he rejects me I'll just keep on going him from afar." Hanji waved her hand over her forehead and acted dramatic and heart broken. Sasha giggled and sighed as they left to go get pizza.

   Everyone was already sitting in the living room so the two quickly got their food and went to sit. Sasha sat in front of Jean, criss crossing her legs and setting the plate on the floor.

   Hanji sat in front of the coffee table and scarfed her food. She must have been hungrier than she let on.

   "So, let's all play 2 truths and a lie. And we all have to guess what the lie is." Sasha suggested as she took a huge bite of cheese pizza. The warm bread and stringy cheese were so good with the sauce. Sasha loved it.

   Jean made a noise that sounded like an agreement. And everyone else confirmed it. Sasha cleared her throat and finished her bite. "Ok then, I'll go first then I'll choose someone else after me. Ok so I'm 22, im an only child, and... I love food." Sasha smiled and looked around. 

   "Well we all know the last ones a truth!" Eren laughed and elbowed Connie who smirked and took another bite of pizza.

   "Well... I think the 22 is a lie." Levi sat back and stated with a bored expression.

   "No, I think the only child is the lie." Marco said. Jean and Hanji agreed while Connie and Eren agreed with Levi.

   "Well, I am an only child. I'm actually 21. My bday is July 26th." Sasha giggled as the reactions of the others started to show. "Ok, Marco your next!"

  Marco finished his slice while he thought for a moment. "Ok, so my favorite color is brown, I have an F in science and.. I was the popular kid in high school."

   Jean laughed and emediatly blurted out his answer. "The last ones a lie! You seem way too quiet and nerdy to be popular." He smirked and grabbed his 3rd slice.

   "Well Mr. Quarterback. That's your 3rd slice. I'd be careful or your gonna have to run an extra mile or 2." Sasha grinned as Jean frowned.

  "But... it's so good.. the cheesy fatness and greese.." Jean mock whined and set the slice down.

   The others gave their answers and Sasha chose that Marcos favorite color was a lie. Marco smiled and grabbed his 3rd slice before he gave his lie.

  "Well, for starters I was very popular in school and I didn't need to play any sports to do it." He winked at Jean and took a huge bite from his pizza. "My favorite color is orange."

   Jean glared as Marco teased him with the pizza and simultaneously insulted him. Sasha giggled knowing jean would try and get back so she moved the game along.

   "Who's next Marco?" Sasha leaned forward intently and waited for the next person. She always loved playing this with friends. It opened up so many conversations and taught her about people.

    Marco pointed at Jean since his mouth was full and Jean snorted.

   "Ok, so I'm the youngest in my family, im 22 and I hate sports." Jean sat back and everyone looked at him. Connie broke the silence with the obvious. 

  "Um, that's too easy, we all know you like sports." Connie stated Ann's the others agreed. 

  "Yeah Jeanie give us a hard one!" Hanji chimed in with her big puppy eyes.

   Jean rolled his eyes. Then thought for a bit. "Ok.. fine here.  I have 4 siblings, I'm great in English, and... im... secretly a nerd."

   Everyone still stared at him. Eren coughed and chose that he was lying abbout being a nerd. Hanji, Levi and Marco agreed. Sasha decided that jean was lying about his siblings and Connie said he lied about English. 

   "Well, Connie was the only one who got it right. Eren, you knew that one too so I don't know why you picked that one." Jean said as the rest of us were in shock.

   "I don't pay attention to you... believe it or not I have better things to do with my time. Your Connies best friend.. not mine." Eren retorted and shrugged as he looked away.

  Ignoring the feud Hanji, vivacious as ever, pipped up. "Your a nerd!?" Sasha glanced back at him waiting to here what he was going to say too. Jean didn't strike her as the type of guy to be a nerd.

   "Yes.. I'm a nerd.. can we move on? I choose Levi next." Jean waved his hand and dismissed everyone's questioning look. It struck Sasha as funny and let it go. It also intrigued her how much she was learning about everyone.

   They played for 3 hours, eventually laughing and joking to one another. They were all loosening up and Sasha felt like they could all be like a family. 

   Doing games like this and eating together she noticed just how much everyone in the group started to genuinely care. Even Levi who half the time insulted everyone and hit Eren a lot.

  Hanji oogled Levi all night and Sasha noticed Levi glancing at Eren all night. She decided that it would be better to let Hanji know when they were alone about her prediction. But now, she just wanted to run.

  "Hey, Jean do you wanna go on a run with me? It's getting late and I'd at least like to get a mile in before bed."  
Everyone was talking so jean had to lean down to catch everything. 

   "Yeah, I need to run off that pizza. Give me 5 to go change?" Jean smiled and it sent a warmth through Sashas heart.

   "Of course, I need to change too, so meet back here in 5." Sasha looked over at the group and told them that she and Jean were going for a run. Hanji wooted and the guys all nodded.

   As the two got up and walked to the hallways, Jean touched Sashas arm lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. There WILL be smut in the next chapter. We're all friends here, I'm in a mood. *shrugs  
> It'll be good lol. Oh, and a big thanks to my boyfriend. He really helped me through this week. He's my hubby ^.^ <3


	12. Ch.12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Cliff hanger. Enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So stressful week. I'm working on some things at work rn. And so I didn't write much. I literally finished this chapter today. I'm going to start on the next one since I have time. I'll post it either today or tomorrow.

   Jean couldn't help that he wanted to kiss Sasha all night. Every time she laughed or it was her turn to go she had this bright aura. Her eyes sparkled and at one point her wanted to just swoop her away from the others and keep her all to himself.

   As they walked down the hall to their rooms he brushed Sashas arm. She turned with a smile and he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. With hos other hand he brushed some loose hair away and tucked it behind her ear.

   Sasha was blushing and instinctively placed both hands on Jeans chest. "I've been wanting to kiss you for awhile now and I just couldn't wait any longer." Jeans voice had a rugged edge to it as he leaned down.

   "Really? I mean.. why? I didn't do anything to make you want to kiss me." Sasha had a small voice and she didn't know what else to say. But the way Jean had his arm around her and how he caressed her face made her want him to kiss her.

   Jean smiled a half smile and Sasha felt she would melt into a puddle. Jean felt her body relax and he placed hos for head on hers.

  "May I kiss you?" Jean whispered. 

   "Yes." Sasha smiled and she looked up as Jeans lips came down crashing into hers with a passion.

   Jean still tasted pizza on Sashas lips and he pulled her into him more. He couldn't explain why he wanted her so bad but he knew he would never ever hurt her. He took his other hand and cupped Sashas perfect booty. She made a surprised sound and he froze backing off and looking at her.

  "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have.." his sentence.was.cut short as Sasha pulled his head down kissing him again. After a few seconds she let go and stared deep onto his eyes. Jean felt his heart tighten as he felt a sudden thickness in his pants.

   "Shut up, I liked it. You don't need to ask about every little thing you do. If I don't like something I'll let you know ok?" Sasha smiled and kissed Jean again. He blushed and nodded. 

   He started kissing Sasha again and this time he didn't stop. He squeezed Sashas ass and turned her to press her against the wall. She let out a small gasp and Jean paused long enough to see she was ok. He slide his hand down the back of her leg lifting it.

  The hand he had caressing her cheek went down slowly, exploring her body. He got to her other butt cheek and picked her up. Sasha let out a small squeek and instinctively wrapped her legs around him.

   The bulge in his pants twitched eagerly. He knew Sasha felt it too when she blushed. 

  "I uh.. think you have something to take care of." She laughed nervously still pressed against the wall.

   "Why don't you take care of it for me cutie?" Jean grinned and planted kisses along Sashas neck.

   "Why don't you two go on that run.."  Levi stood in the middle of the hall with hos arms crossed.

   "Shit,  what the hell Levi.." Jean backed up and gently set Sasha down. "Warn someone your coming for Pete's sake!"

   "Well, I wasnt aware that our hallway was turning into the latest sex fad." Levi glared at Jean. Turning to Sasha Levi was about to say something. Then he decided against it and walked past them to his room, slamming the door.

   Jean turned to Sasha and froze. She looked nervous and her face was all red, and she was hugging her chest.

  "Hey, it's ok. Are you Ok? I'm sorry, I was careless I shouldn't have done that. I just got carried away and.. i... I messed up.." Jean tried to comfort Sasha and she finally looked up at him.

   "No, it wasn't you. I just.. it was unexpected.. I actually forgot we were in the hallway. I got carried away too." Sasha smiled shyly and Jean let out a breath of releaf.

   "Yeah, that was.. yeah." Jean laughed. " Let's go get dressed and head out."

   After they got dressed and they had there things around Sasha and Jean headed out the door. Sasha stretched and did a few warm up excersizes while Jean got music set and did some stretching too.

   They ran for a good 10 minutes before they got to a small park on campus. They decided to take a short break and loosen up again before moving on. 

   Jean turned the music off and watched Sasha. "You know, we probably ran 3/4 of a mile right."

   "Yeah, I'm not ready to head back yet tho. I'm gonna run another mile then head back. Unless you want to go." Sasha finished stretching and stood up looking at Jean. 

  "Hmmm, well, there is a problem. See, I don't want to head back just yet. But.. I also dont want to leave this spot either." Looking around Jean had gotten a small idea and was eager to see if Sasha would be willing to do what he thought.

    "And what would you propose?" Sasha looked at him questioningly. 

   Jean took a few steps to close the gap between them and placed a hand on the small of Sashas back. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.  
"I would like to finish where we left off."

   Sasha blushed and made an incoherent sound. She let Jean guide her over to some shrubbery and trees. It was out of sight of the path but they were still able to see if anyone was coming.

   Jean picked Sasha up and gently laid her back down on her back. He kissed her neck softly then paused looking at her.

   "You are fine Jean. If I didn't want you to do something I would let you know." Sasha smiled and giggled at the shock on Jeans face. She knew he was going to ask if it was ok. And surprisingly Sasha felt relaxed and safe. She wanted to be with Jean. 

   Jean nodded and continued kissing Sashas neck, exploring her body with his hands eagerly. He felt his hard on in his pants and wanted to have Sasha relieve the tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how I'm getting more kudos ^.^ I know people are readikng and liking my stuff!


	13. Ch.13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... sex.  
> That's this one. Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all believed I was going to post a chapter the next day.  
> Thank you for the support. But I'm a busy bee. And um... stuff happend. Life. My boyfriend. And mom.

Sasha loved the way Jean kissed her neck. The soft brushing of his lips and the way he ran his hands over her body. Like he wasn't just feeling her body. He was also feeling her. The way she moved and felt. How his touch was soft and firm. It sent her senses into overdrive.

Jean moved Sashas hand down to his bulge. She blushed but complied and undid his pants. She didn't want to pull him out of his boxers yet so she groped him with his boxers on first.

Sasha felt a tightness of excitement in her chest as Jean moaned. "Teasing someone isn't very nice." He breathed out as his length pulsed in Sashas hand.

"Well, you started this. I'm just complying reasonably." Sasha smirked and stroked Jean a little faster.

Jean flinched and got a look on his face that Sasha never seen before. It looked like pleasure mixed with lust and anger.

"Mmm, don't do something you'll regret potatoe girl. If you make me cum first I'll have to punish you." Jean slid a hand down Sashas waist and to the front of her shorts. He grabbed her in one fluid motion making her gasp and blush beat red.

Sasha squirmed a little and attempted to remove Jeans boxers. He grabbed both her hands and placed them over her head.

"Nope. I'm going to teach you a lesson little girl." Jean had both of Sashas hands in his grip and with a free hand he pulled down her shorts and underwear.

Sasha bit her lip. "But I didn't do anything wrong." She tried to argue.  
Jean circled a finger around her entrance and it didn't take long for him to feel wetness.

"Mmm, well I think you being adorable is a good reason." Jean let Sashas hands go but pinned at her. "Stay." Then he moved down and slowly licked her clit.

Sasha moaned slightly and kept her hands up as told. She was feeling a rush of emotions but she soon realised as Jean got more into his task that she really wanted him inside her. The thought was so unexpected Sasha couldn't believe it.

Jean began to insert his fingers as he found Sashas sweet spot. He felt her jump and then relax and move along to a rhythm. He felt a small pulse as he moved his fingers in and out of her and decided to go a little faster.

Sasha moaned as Jean teased her. She felt the heat inside her and before she could stop herself she was begging Jean to go inside her. "J..Jean. I want you inside.. me.. please." Sasha huffed and spoke between gasping breaths. 

Immediately Jean froze. He sat up and looked at Sasha with a serious expression. "Sasha... that's.. a very big decision. I don't want to take something like that if you just say it because your horny."

Sasha shook her head. "No! I.. I do want you. I didn't realise it but.. I do want it to be you. I like you Jean and I feel like I'm safe around you. I trust you." Sasha looked at Jean with passion in her eyes and voice.

Jean sighed and looked down. "You.. you really want me to be inside you?" He glanced up.

"Yes." Sasha was firm and didn't hesitate. She knew she wanted this.

"Ok.. then I will." Jean went back down and soon had Sasha in a squirming moaning frenzy. He pulled his boxers down and positioned himself over Sasha. Looking deep into her eyes. "Last time I'll ask. Are you sure?"

Sasha was panting lightly as she looked up at Jean. She nodded and tried to push her hips up towards him, but Jean grunted and placed his hand on her him. Keeping her planted in place.

"Ok then." Jean leaned down and kisses Sashas warm soft lips. He keeps Sashas hip down and finds her entrance. Slowly sliding in they both gasp as Sashas entrance gets penetrated.

Jean feels the tightness around his length and stays there adjusting. Sasha gasps as Jeans length twitches. It feels so large inside her and she's glad when Jean pauses and it gives her time to adjust.

   After a moment Jean starts to move slowly. He closes his eyes and attempts to steady his breathing. Trying to avoid cumming too early.

   Sasha flinched slightly at the discomfort she felt, but it didn't over rule the pleasure she was feeling. She moaned and her body seamed to move on its own. Lifting and moving to the rhythm that began to form between them.

    Jean began to pick up his pace feeling a bit braver after a few soft thrusts. Seeing the look on Sashas face also gave him a drive. He wanted to make her world burst into a million stars.

   When Jean began to move faster and harder Sasha couldn't help herself. She griped onto him and fell into a seemingless pit of pleasure. The heat inside her suddenly was a rawr. She could feel it clawing it's way to freedom.

   Jean gritted his teeth as Sasha dug her nails into his back. He also felt his climb coming to the top. He paced his breathing and focused on Sasha. He wanted to give her the most pleasure, and he could see she was close to her climax.

    Sasha arched her back as her body seemed to convulse, ready for the sweet release she knew was to come. She moaned as Jean thrusted harder and quicker.

    Jean felt Sasha tighten then she let's out a noise that makes his mind feel like it hit cloud 9. He let's out a moan and feels his tip about to burst.

   Right before he explodes he pulls out and cum shoots all over Sashas body. It hits her face and chest and Jean shook with pleasure.

   Sasha gasped as Jean pulled out and she still shook from her orgasm. Uable to speak Sasha looked up at Jean trying to catch her breath.

    "That... was amazing..." Jean breathed out as Sasha smiled up at him in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loves you all ^.^


	14. Ch. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler, kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm progressing. I already have the next chapter done, I won't post it for a few days tho. Enjoy ;)

   As they cleaned up and walked back Sasha couldn't help but feel elated. She felt soar but didn't mind it. The pleasure she had felt was unlike anything she experienced before.

    "So, are we.. I mean..." Jean seemed to be at a loss for words and Sasha couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

   "What?" Sasha asked as she inter twined her fingers in his. Creating red cheeks against Jeans toned skin.

   Jean stop and spun to stand in front of Sasha, looking deep into her eyes. "Will you go out with me?!" Jean blushed and waited for her reply.

   Sasha looked at the ground and felt her face heat up. She didn't know what to do or say. Instead she decided to show. She looked up into Jeans eyes and in one swift motion she grabbed hos shirt and pulsed him towards her in a passionate kiss.

   Instinctively Jean wrapped an arm around Sasha and as he felt the passion in the kiss he gripped her tighter. His other hand went to the back of her head and held it.

    Every fiber in Sashas body knew she wanted this. She seemed to melt into Jean and all her worries disappeared.

   After they broke away from each other Sasha smiled and nodded at Jean. "Does that answer your question?"

    "That's the best response I've ever gotten on the matter so yes." Jean laughed and scooped her up. Sasha squeaked and gripped Jeans neck and clung to him.

    "Jean! Put me down! I hate being off the ground!" Sasha buried her head close to Jean. Her heart began to race as she got scared of being off the ground.

    Jean laughed and started to walk. "Hey, I won't drop you, promise. Just... look at me." His tone and voice was soft and gentle. Sasha hesitantly glanced at Jean and after a few moments of steady breathing she moved up and looked at him.

   "I'm still nervous. It's not natural for us to not be on the ground." Sasha spoke matter of factly.

   "Well, it's not natural for someone so cute to not be swept off their feet." Jean smiled and kissed Sashas cheek.

    Jean walked some more before finally setting Sasha down. They finished a light jog to the dorm and went inside. Hanji was in the kitchen reading a book and looked up as they walked in.

   "Did you guys have a good run? You were gone awhile." Hanji smiled and rested her chin on her hand.

   "Yes, I feel better." Sasha walked over andhopped up to sit on the counter.

    "Oh, so sitting on a counter is being on the ground?" Jean smirked and walked to the fridge. He grabbed a water and chugged half of it down.

   "Its a solid, sturdy object. And if I fall I'll land on my feet." Sasha stuck her tongue out at Jean. Then remembering she wanted to talk to Hanji she grabbed her hand and hopped down.  "We need to talk, about a few things actually. Come on."

   Sasha and Hanji went to their room and shut the door. "What is It? What happend on your run?" Hanji seemed excited and bounced a little waiting for details.

   "Well, me and Jean had sex. And.. are now going out." Sasha blushed as she seen Hanjis reaction.

   "You What! Omw! That's awesome. Oh, now we need me and the little cutie Levi! And double date!!" Hanji squealed.

   "Yeah.. about that. I think Levi is gay. He was eyeing up Eren. Honestly in surprised you didn't notice with the way you were watching him." Sasha said and watched Hanji closely.

   Hanji looked down at the floor and stayed quiet for a awhile. Sasha was about to say something when hanji finally piped up. "Well, I'll just have to be the one to show him his straight side! Or he can be bi. I can share." She smiled and Sasha stared at her.

   "Um.. Ok Hanji I wish you luck with that." Sasha plopped down on the bed and layed back closing her eyes in exhaustion.

  "Tired after so much excersize?" Hanji asked and Sasha could hear the smirk in her voice.

   "Mmmm, yes, so I'm gonna call it a night." Sasha rolled over and drifted off. She heard Hanji quietly leave the room and not too long after she was deep in dream land.

   Jean seen Hanji walk back into the kitchen. "Where's sasha?" He asked.

   "Well lover boy, she is tired. So I left so she could sleep. Now, how much do you know about Levi?" Hanji got straight to her point.

   "Um, I guess not that much honestly. He's a bad ass tho. I played some video games with him and the guys and he crushed us all. Like.. dominated." Jean answered as he questioned why Hanji wanted to know this.

    "Yeah yeah. Is he gay?" Hanji waisted no time asking. Jean stared at her in shock and found he had to close his mouth several times.

   "Wha.. what?! Why would you ask me?! I don't know!" Jean was at a loss for words.

   "Oh come on.. use your gaydar. Anything he did when you seen him stand out as gay?" Hanji was getting irritated at Jean now.

   Jean, feeling uncomfortable with the way Hanji was drilling him, was desperately trying to find a way out. Connie walked in just then with Eren and they were laughing.

     "Hey guys! Whatcha up to?" Jean was grateful for their timely arrival. Connie walked up to him and high fived him. Eren said hey and went to the fridge. He seemed to be acting better towards Jean  lately.

   Hanji puffed her cheeks and stormed off without a word. Jean was glad she was gone and the atmosphere became light and comical.

   The 3 guys talked and joked around for a few minutes until Eren suggested a game. They went to the living room and put on COD. As they set it up Levi came in and Jean noticed eren sit up straighter. And his mood seemed happier. Levi also had an easy going air about him instead of the heavy dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can be a bit evil. Oh, and yes, it is going in the direction you think it is going. ;)


	15. Ch. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha gets a little more involved around Jean. Feel good stuff. ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies ^.^

That night Jean had many questions. And he mainly blamed Hanji for it. He didn't sleep well and the next day seemed to come too early.

   Sasha was already up and about as she danced around the kitchen. Everyone was in there and she had Connie and Hanji dancing and singing along with her.

   "Morning guys." Jean waved his hjand and grabbed a cuip from the cabinet to pour coffee into.

   "Morning!" Sasha skipped over and pecked a kiss on his cheek. Jean smiled and gave her a side hug and kissed her temple. The others stared at them so Jean cleared his throat.

   "So, Sasha and me are now a couple. Get used to it." He poured his coffee and leaned against the counter sipping the dark liquid.

   Connie grinned and congratulated him whole Eren looked down at his food. Hanji nodded and stared at Levi, who proceeded to shove her off him.

   "Oi, shitty glasses. Personal space.. or have you not heard of that?" Levi glared then did a glance at eren before taking a bite of hash browns.

   For the next hour everyone ate and got ready. Jean showered and got his bag set for his morning classes. He went to the living room early so he could wait for Sasha and the others. As he walked in tho, he seen Eren on his knees in front of Levi. 

   Levi had his head back and the look of pleasure on his face was all too familiar. Jean instantly backed up and turned back to the hall. Trying to unsee the damage done to his eyeballs.

   Hanji and Sasha came out of their room laughing and Jean held out a hand. "Um, might want to wait a while." 

    "If we wait I will be late to class. And I can NOT get another tardy." Hanji folded her arms in front of her and set a determined expression on her face. 

    "Well, have fun seeing Levi get blown by someone that's not you." Jean stepped aside and made a show of waving her by.

    Hanji looked at Sasha and they seemed to speak without words. "Damn it... the hot ones are always gay..." Hanji seemed disappointed but shrugged it off. Then she went past Jean and into the living room.

   "Hey! Not in our living room guys, come on. At least have some decency." Hanji piped and Jean laughed along with Sasha. They heard arguing and surprise coming from the living room and Connie came out with Marco.

     After hearing the story they laughed too and ran to the living room. Sasha shrugged and went after them as Jean followed.

    Eren stood behind Levi blushing heavily. Levi glared at all of them daring them to say something. Finally Jean stepped up. 

   "Looks like me and Sasha weren't the only 2 hooking up. Are you guys official?" Jean tried to tame the atmosphere but it seemed to make Levi more brooding.

     Sasha walked over to eren and hugged him. It's ok guys, we're all friends. I think you 2 are adorable. Levi, you better treat him right.. I'll come hunt you down and throat chop you if Eren even looks like he's gonna cry.

    Levi opened his mouth in protest but quickly shut it when Sasha glared at him. He didn't say anything but nodded.

    After things calmed down Levi seemed more open and Eren began to talk more. Jean noticed that Sasha and Eren were talking alot. 

    As the day went on Jean couldn't wait to get home. He wanted to see Sasha and spend time with her. He felt an urge to just hold and cradle her  in his arms.

   Sasha got out before Jean did so she went to wait over by his classroom. She played on her phone for a bit and eventually started messaging Hanji. She wanted to go do something but unfortunately Hanji was going to be busy in a tutoring session.

     The bell rang and Sasha put her phone into her pocket and sighed. She just had a worksheet to do for 2 classes and review for her other ones. It wouldn't take more than 3 or 4 hours to get it done.

    Jean emerged from the class and smiled as he seen Sasha waiting for him. As he walked over she had a grin spreading across her face.

    "Hey, let's go do something! I'm bored and want to go out somewhere." Sasha was practically bouncing up and down as she asked Jean to hang out.

    "Mmm, love too beautiful, but I have practice. Wanna come watch? After that I'm free till about 8. That's 3 hours you have me." Jean brushed a strand of hair behind Sashas ear and watched as her cheeks brightened.

    "Um... that sounds good. I can do some reviews for my classes." Sasha shrugged her bag up and Jean nodded.

      As they walked Jean asked about Sashas day. He listened intently hanging onto her every word. And loving how she got excited by little things like finding out that lunch was sloppy Joes, or about how she didn't have chemistry homework.

     They got to the field where jean did training and Sasha went to the bleachers. She chose a nice spot in the shade and got out her notes for her classes. As she waited for practice to commence she heard the cheerleaders.

     One of them, a short blonde haired girl, was doing all kinds of stunts and tricks while the group shouted out different chants.

     At the end of the chant the girl was breathing heavily but smiled so wide Sasha thought her face would freeze. She continued to watch for awhile until she noticed some of the girls looking at her and pointing.

     Feeling a bit embarrassed Sasha quickly looked at her notes. She needed a distraction away from the girls.

    "Hey, would you like to join?" A chipper voice came from beside her and made Sasha jump a little. "Oops! Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya there. My name's Christa."

    "Sasha, and your fine. Um, I wouldn't want to intrude on your practice. I'm actually just here to watch my boyfriend and study so.." Sasha let her sentance drift off hoping Christa picked up on the subtle decline of her offer.

     "Oh, it's not an intrusion if your invited! And those are just notes from the look of it. As for your boyfriend, we head to the field too, so you can watch him closer than from the bleachers." Christas eyes gleamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's do a q and a!  
> Come on people's. I know your out there ;)  
> Ask me anything and I shall respond.


	16. Ch.16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh, you know I don't give much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had alot of stress to deal with the past few weeks. I haven't gotten to write or do much else besides work. But hope you will be forgiving ^.^

    Sasha was pulled over to the other girls. She was introduced and felt out of place at first. But she soon came to like the others as they talked and even included her in their routines. She did some flips and jumps and the others all awed her and encouraged her to join the team. 

   "I need to think about it. I don't know just yet." Sasha smiled as Yamir, another girl on the squad, finally told her she would just end up joining because of Jean. 

    Eventually they all headed to the field. The football players were already there and they all froze as the group of girls entered the field.

   Sasha squirmed uncomfortably, but Christa soon quelled her nerves as she walked beside her and started to talk.

   "Its ok, they always do that, and it doesn't help your an oddball. I mean, your not in an outfit so you stand out against us. On top of that your super pretty. Just ignore them and let's go have fun ok?" Christas bubbly spirited attitude made Sasha smile.

  "Ok, I'll have fun." She laughed as the girls led her to the sidelines. They started setting up and stretching so Sasha followed their lead. 

   They soon went into a routine and Sasha quickly caught on. She griped and lept and spun. She felt like she was dancing. At one point she started to giggle and the other girls began to laugh with her.

   She was having so much fun she didn't see she was close to the field. She heard someone yell her name and in her happiness she spun and seen a football coming straight at her. She gasped and did a cartwheel to get out of the way.

   The ball landed and bounced away. Jean came running up to Sasha wide eyed. "Are you ok? How did you do that? You need to be careful! I don't want you to get hurt." Jean fired off question after question and Sasha patiently waited for him to finish.

    "I'm fine, actually I'm enjoying being with the girls. They say I have natural talent for cheer." Sasha laughed and gave Jean a hug. "Just go back to practice. Om gonna go back to the others." Sasha went and picked up the stray ball, then tossed it to him.

    Back on the sidelines all the girls were eagerly waiting. They all asked if she was ok, and that it was so cool how she dodged the football. They laughed and talked a bit more before going back to practicing. By the end of the practice Sasha was all in on being a cheerleader.

    On the walk home Jean was alot better. Sasha talked about how she was going to join the squad and was excited to tell the others as well.

    As they walked inside, they stepped over the catch in the door and went to the living room.

   Eren was on his back laying on the couch with a half open shirt and Levi lower groping and sucking Erens dick. Neither of them noticed the 2 and Sasha turned red and looked away not knowing what to do.

   Jean bnlished slightly but shoved Sasha to the rooms, away from the boys. As they passed her room Marco opened the door to his room and peaked out.

   "Are they still out there?" Marco whispered and looked around. Sasha nodded and the door opened a little more as Hanji appeared behind Marco. She looked devastated and Sasha rushed into the room to give her a hug.

   "Its ok girl. You can get better." Sasha tried to comfort her friend. Connie, who was sitting on the bed started to talk.

  "Yeah, we all wanted to go out to town tonight. So we went to ask them and.. well, you seen." He looked away and Sasha knew it must have been tough seeing his brother like that.

   Jean went over and sat by Connie.  "Hey, Eren doesn't like girls, big deal right. He's your bro."

   "I'm not a homophobe.. it's just... a shock." Connie leaned back on his hands and stared at the ceiling. 

   Marco peaked out the door again and looked at everyone in the room. "So... what do we do now?"

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile:

   Eren arched his back and moaned, he had not expected this when Levi confronted him and told him he had liked him. Eren didn't date many girls but he never thought that he would do this with a guy. He found it more pleasuresome than anything he ever felt before.

   Levi moved his tongue over Erens length as one hand travels his body and the other plays with his balls. He teases the tip making Eren shudder with pleasure and pulse.

   Eren wraps his hand in Levis hair. Tugging at it and then pushing down urging him to take in more of his length. He could feel his tip as it hit the back of Levis throat. Eren made an intangable sound and was shocked it came from his mouth.

   Levi stopped and sat up looking at Eren. "Oi, Roll over brat." He flipped Eren over and started to work at his entrance.

     Eren clenched his fists in the couches cushions. "H..hey! What are you doing?!" He squirmed and tried to turn back over, but Levi wouldn't let him.

    "Listen here brat, considering it's your first time I'll take it easy on you. So don't make a fuss or I'll have to punish you.." Levi looked annoyed but soon softened as he worked Erens opening.

   Eren moaned and when Levi worked his tip in he tensed a bit. He heard Levi tell him to relax so he took a breath and focused on the pleasure.

   Levi inserted himself slowly so he wouldn't hurt Eren. As he did he leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Erens hard on. Taking long strokes and making his length pulse even more. 

   Eren started to relax more so Levi started to move. He went in and out slowly still working Erens dick. His own length tightened and he went harder.

    He heard a moan from eren and soon Levis senses went fuzzy. He emersed himself in the feeling and pleasure and was soon grunting and moaning too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the Ereri was for someone I know. We don't talk much now but I keep my promises. I put in her favorite ship :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to continue to write. I quit my job today and I know it will relieve alot of my stress. I have 2 other jobs lined up and if one doesn't work I know my old job would LOVE to have me back lol ^.^  
> Enjoy the story lovelies!!

Eren was lost in exticy and could feel his climax close. He could also tell Levi was close to his too with how he moved inside him and how thick he felt.

   Levi kept working Eren and had him in a shaking moaning mess. "Come on brat, your not close to cumming yet are you?" Levi smirked and teased Erens tip.

   "Mmm.. n.. No." Eren knew he was a bad lier and Levi could tell too. Eren felt himself hit the point of no return and Levi thrusted hard while holding onto Erens length, causing him to explode all over.

   Levi grinned and after seeing Erens sticky white substance shoot from him he couldn't hold back either. He thrusted deep and hard a few more times and his head flew back as he released deep inside of Eren.

   Colapsing beside Eren in a sweaty gasping mess Levi smiled and chuckled lightly. He closed his eyes as he regained his breath and steadied his heart beat.

   "That.. felt amazing.." Eren smiled and beamed over at Levi. He was breathing hard too and he rubbed his butt to try and get the soreness out.

   "Well brat, I did take it easy on ya. That was nothing. Just wait till you start to get more relaxed." Levi looked over into Erens beautiful eyes.

   "You mean there's more?" Eren instinctively flinched but then grinned. "So you want to do it again? Later of course but.. you really liked it too?"

    Levi sighed and sat up. "Yes you annoying tall person with fantastic hair." He stood and held out a hand to Eren who took it and stood too. He wobbled at first and winced as his butt hurt when he walked, but he managed to follow Levi to the bathroom for a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Sasha heard a door close and breathed a sigh of relief out. "That was the bathroom door, I'm sure of it. We can leave the room now."

   The group had been waiting for awhile and Jean got up quickly. They all followed him out and Sasha headed to the kitchen. She started to prepare a meal for everyone that would both ease their nerves and any tension if there was any. 

    "What you making cutie?" Jean strolled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  He rested his cheek on her head and took a deep breath in. 

   Sasha got a warm feeling and smiled.  "Something to make everyone remember we're all friends and there's no judgement." She wiggled loose and went to the fridge. Grabbing a turkey she bought the other day and cooked already she began to baste and reheat the bird.

    "Sounds complicated. I'll let you be." Jean smiled and winked at her as he walked out to the living room. 

   As Sasha prepared her masterpiece of a dinner she heard Eren and Levi come from the bathroom. She didn't say anything as one of them walked in.

   Glancing sideways Levi was leaning against a wall. As soon as he made eye contact with Sasha he stepped forward and had a look on hos face that made her nervous.

    "Hey Levi, I'm making some yummy turkey and stuffing with corn and potatoes and them a parfait desert cake." Sasha beamed and tried not to let it show how she felt inside. 

   "How many people are you feeding? A whole platoon? Anyway... I need to ask you something." Levis expresion hardend. 

   "Anything, what's up?" Sasha turned back to her meal making as she talked.

    "How did you know that you and Jean would be good together? With sex and a relationship and.." Levi continued but was interupted.

    "Woah woah woah, I.. Jean and me.. i mean.!" Sasha stumbled for words as Levi shook his head.

    "Come on. You have been a couple for longer than you think. So now tell me.. how did you know. " his gaze had no room for bull shit so Sasha took some time to think about her answer.

   "Honestly I don't know, it all just happend. Little things started adding up and I got more comfortable around him. Then... He saved me from being taken advantage of one night... And after that he got more protective. I felt safe and could feel that he cared. Then when we started to have sex.. I was scared at first. But he made me feel like I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to and made me feel good. In everything Jean does he makes sure I'm safe and feel good. I started to love him because of that. Topped off with his somewhat humor and charm, the guy isnt bad looking either." Sasha started to stare at the counter and turn red as she described Jean. Then came back to reality remembering Levi. 

   "That was... specific and detailed. Thank you. Oh... And... I appreciate you cooking all the time. It's always equally healthy and good with the right amount of..." crunching his face Levi tried to think of a word.

    "Love?" Sasha smiled and opened her arms to Levi inviting him for a hug.

   "Right. That. And um... no.." Levi stepped back with his hands up in front of him. Declining Sashas hug.

  "Oh, come on Levi! We are bonding!" Sasha skipped forward and threw her arms around Levi squeezing him tight.

   "Oi!! I never asked for this! Get off me potatoe loving person!" Levi shoved Sasha away as she laughed delightedly.

   "Oh Levi, you enjoy a hug once in a while. If not from me then from a certain someone that rhymes with Deren." Sasha winked as Levi shook his head and walked away.

   Getting the final things together Sasha started to get the plates out and set the food on them. She watched the others eat and knew how much they liked and ate. So she carefully plated them accordingly. She even left enough for them for the next night. 

   Beaming at her work Sasha set all the plates on a tray that Hanji had bought her awhile back. She never got a chance to use it and now was a perfect time.


	18. Ch.18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not gonna lie. I was kinda getting to the point to where I felt it should start winding down. Of you guys want a short 1 shot spin off or something let me know. But this is what I got ^.^

  Jean was laughing at Connies antics when Sasha came sashaying in. He watched in awe as she seemed to dance around furniture and their friends while setting food in front of everyone.

   When she got to him he smiled at her flushed face and sparkling eyes. He barely could hold on to a thought as she set down a plate of food before him.

    After everyone was comfortable they all dug in. Jean noticed Sasha waited and watched everyone's face with a blissful glow to her. He chuckled and swallowed the food he had in his mouth.

   "This is amazing Sasha, honestly I don't know how you always make the best meals. I think you spoil us." Jean winked and admired Sasha as she turned a shade of red.

   "Honestly I think it's you she spoils too much. The rest of us get the side dish." Connie laughs and nudges Eren who is beside him. "Am I right!"

   Eren chuckled and nodded. He didn't talk much as he keptr shoveling food into his mouth. Levi whjo was sitting in his chair behind Eren, smacked his head.

   "Don't shove your mouth so full brat! You could choke!" Levi said on a stern way. Marco leaned forward on the little tabnle at Eren. 

   "Yeah Eren, you only can choke on Levi. Not food." He smirked and everyone went quiet.

   Sasha who had just taken a bite froze and stared at Marco. Jean shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose taking in a deep breath waiting for the uproar to start.

   Eren froze to and stared at Marco with a murderous glare. Hanji attempting to ease the tension laughed and wrapped an arm around Marco. 

    "Oh my, that was silly of you to say Marco! Bit I'm not sure it was very funny to Eren or Levi. Why not make some knock knock jokes next time." Hanji swayed back and forth moving Marco with her.

   "No, it's true." Levi took another bite as he held the same monotone look on his face he always had. Everyone looked at him and even Eren seemed perplexed at what he heard.

   "Wait..what?!" Eren turned his whole body to face Levi and looked like he was going to lunge. But Levi grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward in a kiss that made everyone gasp in both shock and amusement. 

    Connie cleared his throat after awhile and the 2 lovebirds broke apart. Jean looked over at Sasha and smiled, thinking about how nice it was to get lost in kissing her soft, plump pink lips.

     "I think you guys are cute. You know, Erens like a cute little puppy and Levi is a big kitty cat." Sasha giggled and pawed the air towards Levi.

    "Listen here you overly cheerful marshmallow... Big cats aren't called 'kitty's' so your wrong there." Levi continued to eat his food and smacked Erens head while pointing to his plate.

   "Ow! I'm eating I'm eating!.." Eren grumbled as he stuffed a spoonful in his mouth.

    Marco laughed and made a sound of a whip at Eren. The night continued with light banter and jokes at each of them. Even Levi seemed to enjoy the time they were having. Jean never seen the group like this before. It was the first time he really felt part of something.

    Jean got up and started to get everyone's plate. He didn't want them to see the wetness.that was coming over his eyes. As he went to the kitchen he tried to blink away the tears. It was silly to cry over something as silly as him feeling like he was part of something.

   Sasha skipped into the.kitchen just as he finished whipping the tears from his eyes. She went to give him a tight hug and he embraced her. He loved the smell of her hair. The way she felt, how she cared so much about others. Before jean knew it he was silently crying again.

    Sasha pulled back with a smile that quickly turned around. "Are you ok?! What's wrong? Did I hug you too hard!?"

    Jean laughed as Sasha frantically tried to find out what was wrong. "Honestly nothing's wrong. It all feels right. I feel... like I'm part of a family.. And you.. well, I love you." He caressed her cheek and looked deep into her eyes.

    Sashas eyes started to brim up with tears. "Oh Jean.. I'm so glad, and I love you too!" She lept up and hugged him in an even tighter hug.

  Jean stumbled but caught his balance making sure Sasha didn't fall. "For such a tiny girl you are really strong!" He laughed with her and they both went back to their friends.

 

     For the rest of college Jean and Sasha became closer, they eventually got married and had 2 beautiful children. 1 boy and 1 girl.

     Eren and Levi became more open with each other and didn't give a shit if people approved of their relationship. They adopted a little girl who they adore.

    Hanji went on to be famous. She still tries to sway Levi to be with her mich to Erens dislike, but her persistence is admirable.

   Marco and Connie both found beautiful girlfriends and between work and life they still find time to hang out.

     Every year they all get together in a reunion and introduce new members to their family. Everyone reminisces and has a blast as they all drink spiked punch.

    

              The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting my new story soon. It's my oc vanilla frost. Look it up ;)  
> Thanks lovelies!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment so I can see where I can improve, as well, give me kudos if you enjoyed my story :)


End file.
